


Everlasting Darkness

by MMaglor



Series: Damned Kinslayers [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Canonical Character Death, Descent into Madness, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Maglor in history, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Middle Earth, Mild Language, Modern Middle Earth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Warnings May Change
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMaglor/pseuds/MMaglor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est dit dans le Silmarillion que Maglor, après avoir renoncé au Silmaril, a erré sur les côtes du Beleriand jusqu'à sa submersion. Mais si ce n'avait pas été le cas ? Si, au lieu d'avoir été emporté par les eaux ou être mort de tristesse, il avait survécu et parcourus le monde pendant de nombreux âges encore ? Ceci est un AU ou Maglor survit au Troisième Age ainsi qu'à de nombreux autres...</p><p> </p><p>***EN COMPLÈTE RÉÉCRITURE***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, je publie pour la première fois sur ce site et c'est également le premier chapitre de cette histoire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous voudrez bien laisser votre commentaire avis sur ma Fanfiction, merci !

La brise froide soufflait légèrement dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas froid mais cela sembla ne faire que m'accabler plus et faire remonter ces horribles souvenirs en moi. J'avais commis tant d'erreurs dans ma vie… J’avais été si jeune et si persuadé de la justesse de mes actes en ces terribles moments, et maintenant j'avais juste l'impression que ce qui me servait encore de vie s’éternisait seulement pour que ma souffrance en soit prolongée également. Si seulement j'avais sut ce jour là à quel point je me trompais dans ma décision, je n'aurai agis comme je l'ai fait pour rien au monde et, qui peut bien le dire, peut être aurais-je pu le sauver ? Peut-être aurais-je pu les sauver _tous_  ? Oui, si seulement j'avais décidé de refuser…

Presque quotidiennement les passants m'avaient croisé et certains – ne serait-ce qu'une seconde – s’étaient arrêter pour m’observer. Puis, comme le temps avait passé, ces inconnus avaient fini par m'accorder une réelle attention. Ils me saluaient parfois, me demandaient – malgré l'évidence de la réponse – si j’allais bien ou – une variante – si ça allait aller. Je leurs répondais toujours de manière neutre par des mots simples et phrases écourtées volontairement – je ne voulais pas de leur compassion ou encore moins de leur amitié – les saluant pareillement et leurs répondant en un discret mensonge que oui, j’allais bien. Ils me souriaient alors bien souvent hésitants, une ombre de culpabilité – parfois dérangeante – passant que bien trop visiblement sur leurs visages et il me tendaient de petits objets en or plats et ronds ainsi que de petits bouts de papiers froissés comportant des couleurs et des inscriptions chiffrées pour finalement s'en aller rapidement.

Si premièrement, j’avais été incrédule puis ensuite choqué de leur comportement envers moi – je dois avouer avoir mis quelques temps avant de saisir que les morceaux de papiers qu'ils me tendaient étaient pour un raison qui m'est encore aujourd’hui inconnue considérés comme de la monnaie – j'avais bien vite été obligé d’accepter leur élan de générosité comme je souffrais inlassablement de la soif et de la faim. Après tout, ne leur offrais-je pas quelque chose en retour, aussi futile cela puisse paraître ?

Ce jour-ci j’avais, comme tous les jours, trouvé un endroit discret, une place ou je ne gênerais pas et je jouais à présent des cordes de mon instrument lentement – je n'avais aucune raison de me presser – tout en chantant doucement pour moi même. Oui, cela au moins resterait toujours mien et mien seul.

Une nouvelle jeune femme s’arrêta et si elle n'osa m'adresser la parole, elle parue néanmoins quelques peu troublée et finit par sortir un de ces étranges petits feuillets colorés d'un baluchon noir qu'elle transportait avec elle. Prenant le papier lorsqu'elle me le tendit, je la gratifiai d'un « merci » tout juste assez haut pour qu'elle l'entende et reprit mon chant avant de recommencer à jouer également, une fois l'argent placée dans une de mes poches.

Les femmes ici… Elles semblaient toutes vouloir se déplacer _impérativement_ avec ces étranges sacs de voyages tous contre leur bras ou leur épaule et je n'ai jamais réellement su pourquoi, je n'avais néanmoins aucune envie de leur demander pour une telle futilité. Mais, bien malgré moi cela me rappela un événement antérieur.

 

La première personne à m'avoir donné de l'argent – un petit papier coloré de rouge avec inscrit lisiblement le nombre dix – avait été une femme brune qui ne se séparait pas, elle non plus, de son baluchon de voyage blanc, le portant à son épaule. C’était la première fois que je voyais cette chose et ce comportement, alors je ne le compris encore bien moins qu’aujourd’hui. Quelques temps plus tard, avec quelques monnaies en poches, la faim et la soif m’accablant à m'en provoquer de courtes périodes d’inconscience de plus en plus fréquentes et ayant supposé l'utilité de ses papiers numérotés, j'avais errer dans les rues de la ville passant devant ces nombreuses structures et habitations atypiques avant d'enfin – et pour mon plus grand soulagement je dois le dire – trouver un endroit qui m'avait parut un peu plus familier. C'était petit, bien éclairé, rempli d’odeurs alléchantes et pourvu d'une vitre de verre assez grande pour pouvoir exposer à l’œil des passants. C'était une sorte d’échoppe quelconque où acheter sa nourriture de cela j'avais été sur. Je m'étais donc empressé d'entrer comme les odeurs m'affamaient autant qu'elle me rendaient nauséeux. Cela avait cependant été bien pire à l’intérieur.

J'avais regardé toute cette nourriture exposée – dizaine de fruits, de pains et de pâtisseries – et surtout avais tenté d’emmagasiner la multitude de puissantes senteurs qui se dégageaient toutes d’une même voix comme un unisson – prenantes odeurs fraiches et fruitières, senteurs salées et sucrés, fumets de préparations sorties du four… – et alors j’avais manqué défaillir. M’écroulant à moitié, je réussissais tout juste à m'appuyer à la dernière seconde sur une vitre montrant une sûrement succulente pâtisserie aux fraises des bois et m’efforçais de me redresser tout en me demandant ce que mon père aurait pu penser s'il m'avait vu dans cette situation bien pitoyable. Heureusement, l'échoppe avait été en cet instant seulement occupée par une femme qui semblait en être là propriétaire, il n'y avait donc pas eu autres témoins que cette vendeuse et cela m’avait soulagé quelques peu. Me redressant finalement tout de même très gêné, j'avais levé les yeux vers la jeune femme et avais vu son regard apeuré.

« Madame, Avais-je dis et ma voix m'avait semblée n’être plus qu’un faible murmure avant que je ne m’éclaircisse la voix et ne m’exprime plus clairement pour ne pas m’attirer plus de honte. « J'aimerais seulement vous acheter une quelconque pâtisserie et j'ai, il me semble, de quoi payer. »

Son expression passant de l’inquiétude agressive à la préoccupation, avait semblée se radoucir suite à mes mots.

« Venez. » Avait-elle prononcée d'une voix douce en esquissant un petit geste de la main pour que je vienne plus près.

Ayant fait le dernier pas qui nous éloignait encore, j'avais posé hésitant mes mains sur le petit comptoir de bois qui nous séparait.

« Que voulez-vous ? » M'avait-elle alors demandée.

Jetant un regard circulaire à la nourriture, j’étais rapidement revenu à la femme pour lui adresser un regard perdu et désespéré. Je n’étais habituellement pas si pathétique mais je n'avais pas pu dissimuler mes sentiments plus longtemps, je ne savais réellement ce que je voulais, je souhaitais juste quelque chose à manger ! D'une main empressée et fébrile, je sortais les quelques monnaies qui m'avaient été données et les posais négligemment sur le comptoir, fixant à nouveau la femme devant moi sans ciller, le regard emplit d'une supplique que jamais je n'aurai avoué. La femme, après m'avoir observée encore un instant, avait réunis l'argent dans sa main droite et semblait compter de sa gauche. Alors, ses yeux avaient survolés la boutique et, ayant rangées les pièces dans ce qui me semblait une petite boite pourvue d'un tiroir, elle s'était dirigée vers une étagère où étaient entreposés de long pains dorés, passant légèrement ses doigts parmi ceux-ci comme pour en choisir un particulier. Elle était alors revenue avec ce long pain et me l’avait tendu. Prestement, je le prenais les mains tremblantes d'anticipation murmurant ensuite un court « Merci » puis me tournant empressé vers la sortie. A cet instant elle m’avait cependant interrompu dans mon élan, m’interpelant soudainement.

« Attendez ! » S’était-elle exclamée alors que je me trouvais près de la porte de verre.

Ayant dirigé un regard incertain vers elle, je l'avais vu enrouler quelque chose dans un petit papier blanc avant de quitter son comptoir et de me tendre le paquet.

Le contenu dégageait une délicieuse odeur chaude et sucrée et j'avais senti mon estomac crier famine. Cependant, il ne me restait plus comme argent que ce petit bout de papier étrange resté au fond de ma poche... J'avais jeté un œil à la petite chose ronde emballée pendant un instant et avais finalement sortis avec réticence le feuillet, le montrant à la femme d'un regard interrogateur. Elle m'avait rendue un regard vide avant de sembler soudainement comprendre et secouer légèrement la tête en signe de négation.

« Gardez cela. » Disait-elle ensuite repoussant doucement ma main et m’incitant à prendre le paquet.

— Merci. Avais-je prononcé et je crois bien que cela avait été la première fois que ces mots me sonnaient réellement sincères.

Étant sortit de la boutique, je m’étais précipité dans le premier endroit peu fréquenté que j’avais pu trouver et les mains tremblantes sans retenue, j'avais coupé à la main un morceau du pain chaud pour le porter fébrilement à ma bouche, gardant précieusement le petit pain dans ma large poche de pantalon.

 

Ce jour là fut la première fois où je croisai une personne qui me semblai sincère dans son geste de gentillesse et qui ne cherchait pas à alléger son sentiment de mauvaise conscience. Ce fut aussi la première fois que je goûtai à cette spécialité étrange, ce petit pain sucré et je dois avouer que la découverte de cette pâte marron dissimulée en son cœur fut une délicieuse surprise pour mon estomac affamé. Depuis je n'avais pas eu la chance de pouvoir y gouter à nouveau mais… Qui sait ? Peut-être aujourd’hui pourrais-je le faire grâce à ce bout de papier… ?

Je continuai de jouer pendant plusieurs heures sous les regards parfois désolés, parfois curieux des passants dans la rue et, m'ayant finalement lassé, je me levai alors, emportant avec moi mon cher instrument de musique. Le soleil doucement était descendu jusqu’à un horizon qui m’était impossible de voir et j'arpentai les rues à la recherche d'un endroit où rester pour la nuit. Je ne le trouvai que bien plus tard, lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil avaient depuis bien longtemps disparu et que seul les milles lumières envahissantes de cette ville éclairaient ces nuits sans étoiles.

Poussant donc les portes vitrées d'une haute structure, j'entrai dans un assez vaste hall à la propreté sommaire et je décidai de m'assoir par terre contre la sorte de réchaud se trouvant près du mur, lequel dégageait la chaleur qui semblait garder la pièce à température acceptable. Là, je commençai à jouer quelques notes pour moi-même et entonnai un autre chant.

Il sembla que je chantasse trop haut car, après un petit moment, j’entendis une porte s'ouvrir brusquement et, tournant la tête en direction du son, je vis des pieds descendre rapidement les premières marches de l’escalier non loin de moi avant de s’interrompre en plein milieu. L’homme descendant, assez petit, de torse épais et au crâne dépourvu de cheveux, me regarda alors avant de s'élancer à ma rencontre avec un comportement clairement agressif.

« T'es revenu connard ! » L'entendis-je crier de dernière moi à présent comme je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour me relever et me diriger rapidement vers la sortie, mes premiers pas vacillants.

Une fois la glace froide repoussée pour me laisser passage, je me mis à courir, ayant regagné une bonne stabilité, et je me pressai à grandes foulées dans la rue tout en essayant d'éviter les rares passants encore présents pour ne pas ralentir ma course.

« T'ES MORT MON POTE ! » Entendis-je rager mon poursuivant non loin.

Je n'arrivais à chaque fois qu’à comprendre une infime partie des paroles débitées par cet homme et sa langue disgracieuse mais je n’étais pas assez stupide pour réfléchir à cela dans un tel moment.

En effet, cet homme et moi nous connaissions – si connaître était bien le mot adéquat pour qualifier notre première rencontre – car j'avais à maintes reprise dormi dans l'endroit que je venais de quitter aux pas de course et, certaines nuits, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je m'étais résigné à jouer et chanter, ce qui avait apparemment dérangé quelques personnes au cours de leur nuit.

Je ne passais bien sûr pas toutes mes nuits en cet endroit – quelques fois je réussissais à trouver d'autres endroits convenables où me reposer – mais il était tout de même bien difficile de trouver des lieux d'où l’on ne me chasserait pas. De plus, je n'osais trop m’aventurer dans cette étrange ville, m'en voyant jamais la fin.

Je restais donc souvent en cet endroit et, malheureusement, cet homme semblait en permanence avoir en lui un surplus d'énergie volatile, si bien qu'il se montrât très vite plus violent que les autres habitants après quelques réveils non désirés.

Voilà pourquoi je courais à présent, ma main toujours fermement agrippée à mon instrument pour ne pas risquer de le perdre dans ma fuite. Fuite… ! Oh bon sang, qu’auraient pensés mes frères et mon père me voyant fuir face à un unique ennemi ! Cependant, me prendre des coups et – inévitablement – devoir les rendre, me semblait être une bien mauvaise idée dans l’état de mal nutrition dans lequel je me trouvais. Continuant à courir le long de la rue, je vis du côté opposé un regroupement de petites tours accessibles par une petite allée entourée de vieux buissons et de végétation mal en point.

« ESPÈCE DE SALAUD ! RAMÈNE TES MICHES ! » Entendis-je brailler l’homme dans son étrange langage que seul lui semblait comprendre.

Me décidant rapidement, je m’élançai en cette direction, traversai la rue manquant de peu de me faire renverser avec grand bruit par un de ces étranges moyens de déplacement et passai enfin la petite allée, entrant de ce fait dans un espace ouvert, en partie couvert d'herbe verte et dissimulé par les nombreuses structures tout autour.

Courant à en perdre haleine, mes yeux analysaient frénétiquement l'endroit à la recherche d'une sortie ou d'un quelconque abri où pouvoir me dissimuler – comme je l'avais espéré en me dirigeant vers cet endroit isolé – mais je n’en voyais aucun et la seule chose que j'aperçus loin devant moi fut la cour intérieure qui semblait se poursuivre par un autre petit chemin niché entre deux de ces tours aux murs gris.

Je traversai alors la petite plaine herbeuse à grandes enjambées pour essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre mon assaillant et moi mais, dû – sûrement – au paysage dégagé et dépourvut d'obstacles, ses pas semblèrent aussi s’accélérer pour finir par se calquer sur les miens. Je t'entai bien de redoubler d'efforts pour le laisser loin derrière mais je n’étais pas au mieux de ma forme et cet homme paraissait mût par une volonté qui ne le laissait ressentir la fatigue. Il réduisit donc le peu de distance que j’avais réussi à garder entre lui et moi rapidement : Se jetant avec force sur moi, il me plaqua au sol et, alors qu'il me retournait de force sur le dos, j’envoyai mon instrument au plus loin juste avant de me prendre un poing dans la mâchoire. Le goût salé du sang m’emplit la bouche comme je sentais la brûlure de son coup sur ma joue et, alors qu'il me dirigeait son deuxième poing, je déplaçai ma tête, évitai de justesse son attaque et lui rendis avec rage ce qu'il m’avait donné, enfonçant brutalement mon poing gauche dans sa mâchoire. Désorienté, il ne riposta pas immédiatement et, le poussant vivement, je roulai sur le côté et me relevai précipitamment avant de récupérer mon instrument à la volée et m'élancer à nouveau dans une course folle. Mais l'homme ne semblait vouloir abandonner si facilement et, lorsque je m’étais redresser et avais récupéré mon instrument, lui aussi avait récupéré. Il me talonnait donc déjà comme je fuyais en direction du petit chemin et il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour me rattraper : Atteignant tout juste les épaisses broussailles qui bordaient les deux bâtiments et qui étaient l'entrée du petit passage, je le sentis s'agripper à moi. Me retournant au plus vite, je lui assenai un nouveau coup de poing en pleine face pour ensuite pouvoir continuer ma fuite mais, ayant fait quelques pas encore, je m’arrêtai. Jetant un regard aux buissons broussailleux, j'y laissai tomber lentement ce que je tenais dans ma main droite pour ne pas risquer que l'objet se brise lors du combat qui allait suivre. Car oui, j’allais devoir me battre, je savais maintenant que mon assaillant ne me laisserait jamais en paix à moins de s'y voir forcé. M’approchant de lui, j'agrippai fermement le col de son large vêtement au niveau de la nuque et le plaquai le plus violement possible contre le mur de pierre. L'entendant émettre un son entre cri et grognement de douleur, je ne lui laissai le temps de se reprendre : L'attirant vers moi par son vêtement que je n'avais pas lâché, je m'efforçai de tenir debout comme je projetai mon genou dans son abdomen. Se pliant en deux en un cri étranglé par un manque d'air soudain, il voulut reculer mais je m'écroulai alors presque sur lui dans la tentative – heureusement réussie – de l’en empêcher. Usant de mon avantage momentané, je ne perdis alors pas plus de temps et attaquai à nouveau, envoyant cette fois-ci mon genoux gauche qui – dans l’incertitude et l'imprécision de notre branlante lutte effrénée – manqua de peu sa cible première et finit par se ficher dans la face de l’homme provocant ainsi plus de mal qu’initialement souhaité comme un horrible bruit de claquage et un cri de douleur avaient suivis le coup porté. Dans une faiblesse soudaine, mes jambes refusèrent de me porter plus longtemps, je lâchai sans vraiment le vouloir la prise que j’avais sur l'homme et tombai à terre lourdement comme mon adversaire s'écroulait également.

Mais cela n’empêcha pas la lutte de se poursuivre. Je sentis qu'on me saisissait et avant que je ne pusse faire quoi que ce soit, ma face fut parcourue d'une douleur cuisante, me rendant à moitié conscient de ce qui m'entourait, puis… Mon visage rencontra avec une puissance inouïe une surface dure… Le sol. Une vive douleur au nez me donna une violente envie de régurgiter avant qu’on me tirât violement par les cheveux, me faisant ressentir de nouveau la dureté et la douleur. J’échappai un gémissement malgré moi… Cela se répéta encore une fois, je gémissais face contre terre, tous simplement plus capable de savoir où je me trouvais en cet instant. La pression sur mes cheveux disparue soudainement et je m’écroulai sur le côté, ma vision emplit d’obscurité et de lueurs jaunes aveuglantes. Mais la douleur ne me laissa pas pour autant, je me pliai en deux, les mains tout contre moi, comme la souffrance se faisait ressentir soudainement dans mon abdomen mais j'hurlai lorsque la douleur n’asséna pas seulement mon torse à nouveau mais également ma main droite pressée contre celui-ci.

« Enfoiré… ! » Entendis-je l’homme m'adresser d'une voix rageuse, son souffle semblant n’être plus qu’un râle profond et saccadé. « Si...je t’revois...t'es mort ! »

Après cela, j’entendis vaguement des pas trainants s'éloigner et je ne bougeai pas jusqu’à être sur que l'homme était réellement partit. Je m’efforçai alors, non sans douleur, de me mettre à plat ventre et commençai lentement à me mouvoir avec pour seul appui mon bras gauche. Lentement, je me rapprochai en rampant des buissons que je voulais atteindre et, gémissant de douleur à chaque mouvement que je faisais, qui me provoquaient une douleur atroce au torse ou à la main, je sentais le soulagement et l’épuisement me gagner lorsque j’arrivai enfin à leur hauteur. Je scrutai les feuillages, tentant de concentrer ma vision, et je finis par voir avec soulagement mon instrument posé non loin, dans le même état dans lequel je l'avais laissé. Mes inquiétudes enfin calmées, je me laissai aller à la sensation de fatigue qui m’envahissait et fermai mes paupières pesantes. Bien, il n'y aurait pas de toit au dessus de ma tête pour cette nuit, cette végétation ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire…

* * *

 _Autour de moi, rien que la noirceur. À genoux dans la poussière mes yeux me brûlaient et je tentai désespérément de comprendre ce qui m’arrivait. Mes oreilles étaient emplies d'un bourdonnement assourdissant, je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir où je me trouvais mais ce dont j’étais sur, c’était que j’y étais seul._ Complètement seul _. Luttant pour respirer, je me jetai soudainement en avant, essuyant une violente quinte de toux et enfonçai mes doigts dans la terre friable pour tenter de garder contact avec la réalité. Peu à peu, il me vint la réalisation que ma tête bouillait d'un feu ardant et, poussant alors un hurlement rauque de douleur, je portai mes mains à mon casque de fer puis – réalisant seulement qu'elles aussi semblaient se consumer dans les flammes – je le projetai le plus loin qui m’étais encore possible avec un autre cri qui résonna à mes oreilles comme une plainte lointaine, perdue dans le chaos. Portant ensuite mes mains dans mon champ de vision troublé, je vis que mes paumes et mes doigts n’étaient plus que chaire ensanglantée. Tremblant, je les plaçai tous près de moi, essayant piteusement de m’éviter d'autres souffrances inutiles et je regardai alors à nouveau autour de moi. Je ne voyais qu'à un mètre à peine, une épaisse couche vaporeuse et noirâtre m’encerclait, me suffoquait._

J’allais mourir ici.

_Ce fut une des seules certitudes de mon esprit entravé. J'aurai pu envisager de tenter d'échapper à cette situation… ? Mais comment faire quand cette simple pensée avait prit une grande partie de mon temps pour ne serait ce que s’insinuer dans mon esprit ? J'aurai pu également essayer de me relever. Cependant dans quel but avec des jambes qui n’avaient plus la force de me soulever ? J'aurai pu essayer de réfléchir à une manière de me sortir de ce nuage toxique. Pourtant cela aurait-il été d'une grande utilité, considérant mon ouïe hors d’usage, ma tête tournant tant que je ne réussirais pas à être assez conscient pour savoir où me rendre ainsi que mes yeux ne pouvant voir clairement à nouveau pour trouver une quelconque échappatoire… ? J'aurai enfin put espérer respirer. Mais cela aurait été un effort vain comme les quintes de toux ne me laissaient le faire, préférant m’assaillirent sans pitié jusqu’à ce que je n’ai même plus la force de rejeter l’air pestilentiel et ne terminasse haletant désespérément à la recherche d'un air pur qui avait visiblement déserté l’endroit où je me trouvais._

_Je mourrai ici._

_Ce lieu serait tant l'apogée de ma gloire, que ma chute définitive. Oui, cet endroit serait ma défaite et ma tombe. Je me pris à espérer un instant que je pourrai enfin être libre… Cependant la raison me revint bien vite : Il n’y aurait pas de libération, il n’y aurait que le Vide et l’Obscur Néant, ce n’était que la pure vérité. Avec une extrême lenteur, une fatigue insurmontable me prit, comme pour mieux appuyer le fait que ma fin était proche, et je me sentis plonger dans l’état d’ignorance qu'est l’inconscience alors que cette réalisation venait à peine de faire son chemin dans mon esprit._

_En ce même instant comme l'obscurité me happait déjà, je crus entendre un cri. D'abord, son incertain et unique dans le néant qui m’emportait, l'appel se répéta pourtant de plus en plus fort et clair, toujours s’approchant. Je réalisai alors que quelqu'un m'appelait à grands hurlements désespérés. Je me fis violence et après un drastique effort, en soit épuisant, je repoussai les ténèbres ainsi que la léthargie m’emmenant vers des territoires inconnus et, lourdement, mes paupières s’ouvrirent de moitié pour me laisser voir les contours flous d’une silhouette sortant soudainement de l'épais brouillard qui m'encerclait._

_« Nous mourrons ! » Hurla terrorisée la forme flou à mon attention tout en s’approchant avec rapidité._

_Une fois arrivée face à moi, je la vis s'abaisser à ma hauteur et je sentis une paire de main agripper mes bras pour me secouer paniquée._

_« Ordonnez et nous obéirons… ! » Débuta la silhouette, la respiration essoufflée par la peur et la fumée. « Mais... Nous mourrons ! »_

_Tous autour de moi tournoyait dans une danse infernale. Oh, qu'il était difficile de garder contact avec la réalité comme je ne pouvais plus distinguer le sol des cieux... ! Avait-il seulement eut un firmament un jour… ?_

_« Nous mourrons ! » Me supplia l’homme près de moi avec une frénésie désespérée. «_ Nous mourrons tous ! »

_La force dont j'avais usée pour me tenir éveillé me délaissait déjà de nouveau avec plus de rapidité que l’écoulement d'un ruisseau et je n'entendais – de manière distante – plus que je ne voyais ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. Néanmoins, j’étais responsable. Je me devais d'épargner les survivants et ne pas les envoyer au massacre, ne serait-ce pour qu'il y ait encore personne vivante pouvant donner l'alerte…_

_Tentant de prendre une inspiration qui ne fit que suffoquer un peu plus mes poumons, je murmurai :_

_« Vers l’Est… »_

_Pendant un instant, je crus que l’homme à travers mon asphyxie n’avais pu entendre mes mots – que je n’étais moi-même pas sur d’avoir réussi à prononcer – mais la personne promptement fit éco de mes paroles, les hurlant tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Après cela, je consentis à abandonner la lutte contre les ténèbres qui m’assaillaient aussi bien de l’extérieur que de l’intérieur et sombrai dans l’inconscient. Je n’avais plus la force de résister ni même de penser à ce qu’il adviendrait de moi si je me laissais emporter. J’avais également vraiment envie de dormir alors pourquoi ne pas laisser faire les choses quoi qu'il se passât ensuite… ?_

* * *

 

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent violemment et je les refermai presque immédiatement face à une lumière blanche bien trop vive. Pendant un instant, je tentai de respirer avidement avant qu’une douleur aux côtes ne coupât court à mon élan et que je ne me rendisse peu à peu compte que l’air était en réalité tout à fait respirable. Tentant de soulager la douleur qui m'harassait en me consacrant à calmer ma respiration, je rouvris lentement les yeux et fixai le ciel blanc de nuages accompagné de sa lumière étrangement altérée.

 Je restai dans le vague un instant, mes yeux se promenant sur la surface morne et uniforme loin au dessus de moi puis me concentrai sur l’endroit où je me trouvais.

J’étais allongé dans des buissons aux abords d’une de ces hautes habitations aux pierres blanches et lisses semblait-il. Alors que je continuais d'inspecter les lieux en jetant un regard circulaire à ce qui m'entourait, je vis – à porter de main – mon instrument resté à demi enfouis dans les feuillages drus des petits végétaux qui me couvraient tels une alcôve naturelle. Rapidement, j’agrippai et plaquai le précieux objet tous contre moi, me rendant bien trop tard compte que ce geste était une fatale erreur, comme cela me provoqua une douleur inattendue aux côtes qui m’aurait fait sombrer de nouveau dans les abîmés profond du coma si ce n’avait été pour le cris de douleur surpris que j’échappai sentant ma chair et mes os endommagés se décaler sous ma peau au moindre mouvement trop brusque.

Rendu complètement incohérent par la souffrance, il me fallut un long moment pour trouver un moyen de faire le moins de mouvements possible et ensuite, encore d'autres longs instants pour réussir à finalement réunir quelques brides de mes derniers souvenirs. Évidemment… Hier – était-ce seulement hier ou étais-je resté évanoui dans ces buissons plus longtemps… ? – je n’avais pas pu éviter le combat et à présent j'en souffrais les conséquences…

Je restais encore quelques temps allongé par terre, content d'être encore dans cet état de semi-conscience, puis je décidais de quitter cet endroit – non pas que je pusse avoir une quelconque chose à faire – mais plus le temps passait et moins je me sentais confortable, de plus quelques chose me poussait à me lever, à continuer et ne pas demeurer là, comme inerte. Je fis donc la tentative de me relever. Oui, tentative car, alors que je n’étais qu’à mi chemin entre la position couchée et assisse, mes côtes décidèrent de se rappeler à moi de même que mon abdomen. Retombant mollement par terre en un cri étranglé par un soudain manque d'air, je t’entai de respirer tant bien que mal pour remplir à nouveau mes poumons, exhalent à chaque fois en un râle plaintif, me refusant le droit de gémir malgré les coups de poignard qui semblaient m'être enfoncés cruellement dans la cage thoracique à chaque bouffée.

Après quelques instants, je décidai de tenter de me mouvoir malgré la douleur qui ne passerait sûrement pas. Je me retournai alors lentement, non sans quelques gémissements plus ou moins contenu. Mon bras droit plaqué contre mes côtes pour maintenir le seul bien qui me restait, je me trainai péniblement de mon bras gauche et, malgré les violents pics de souffrance et la bile qui me montait à la gorge, je m’efforçai de continuer à me hisser, chaque fois un peu plus près du mur délimitant le petit chemin par lequel j’avais voulu m’échapper. La distance me semblait en effet horriblement longue bien que la paroi ne fût en vérité que tous près et, après m’être mantes fois fait violence, j'arrivais enfin à ma destination. M’appuyant ensuite contre la paroi, je soulevai le poids qu'était en ce moment mon corps et, alors que je me pliais en deux avec douleur, à peine tenant sur mes jambes, je plaquai mon poing droit sur ma bouche pour tenter d’arrêter les violents relents qui emplissaient soudainement ma gorge à nouveau.

Une fois que je fus un peu près sur que – dans l'immédiat – je ne rendrais pas la nourriture que je n’avais pas eut depuis plusieurs jours déjà, j'entrepris d'avancer avec le mur en guise de soutien. Ainsi, je me retrouvai bientôt hors de l'espace clos formé par les habitations et débouchai dans une grande rue ouverte emplie de passants.

Là, je parcourrai les ruelles, tournant à chaque intersection pour rester le plus possible en la présence d'un appui et tentais de trouver une échoppe ou ce qui y ressemblait. Je sentais en effet la faim gronder en mon estomac et le peu de force qui me restait me quitter peu à peu. Mais, dans le paysage de cette étrange ville au ciel et aux bâtiments presque perpétuellement plongés dans une grisaille triste, je ne trouvai malheureusement aucun vendeur de denrée et j’avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir la douleur.

Suivant une nouvelle rue, j’aperçu les gens se retourner sur mon passage, tantôt, effrayés, inquiets ou dégoutés. Je les ignorai autant que mon état et poursuivis ma route, traînant mon poing gauche serré de douleur contre les parois changeantes des structures, maintenant ma main droite contre mon torse plié en deux. Ma force manquait, mes respirations mourraient dans la souffrance de ma cage thoracique, mes jambes tremblantes luttaient instables et ma vision était emplie de brouillard. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, c’était un fait et, si je ne trouvais rien pour me sustenter, autant épargner à mes côtes brisées cette douleur insoutenable et me laisser glisser à terre pour y demeurer, n’est ce pas ?

Alors que cette dernière pensée me paraissait de plus en plus l’action la plus correcte à suivre, j’entendis un cri parmi le tumulte de certains passants qui semblaient se parler naturellement à eux même. Surpris, je relevai vivement la tête et jetai aux alentours un regard alarmé. Me rendant ensuite compte qu'il n'y avait pas un seul cri mais plusieurs et également qu'ils n’étaient pas de peur – mais de joie… ? – je repairais, de l'autre côté de la rue, une petite zone plane et bordée d'arbres aux feuillages drus et sombres. Au centre de cet endroit, je vis d'étranges structures aux couleurs vives et aux formes étranges. Tout autour, et parfois à l’intérieur même de celle-ci, des enfants couraient, discutaient vivement entre eux, lançaient des cris de joie, riaient insouciants… Leurs parents, eux, restant oisivement assis sur de petits bancs à dossier comme ils se parlaient à eux même ou lisaient.

Captivé et curieux, je quittai presque inconsciemment l'appui d'un bâtiment et, moitié croulant, je m'élançais dans la traversée de la rue. Je ne réfléchissais plus vraiment en ce moment, et comme je me trouvais au milieu de la chaussée, un horrible bruit de crissement agressa mais tympans et fut suivi d'un autre son comparable à une corne d’avertissement. À moitié conscient, je me trouvais déjà en partie couché sur un objet de métal rouge vif, lorsque je fus à nouveau capable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Quelques secondes passèrent encore comme je gémissais de douleur, ma main me soutenant sur la surface métallique de l’étrange moyen de déplacement, et j’entendis alors quelqu'un me héler. Tournant la tête dans la direction de l'appel, je vis un homme m'adresser un regard farouche.

« Putain ! Qu'es tu fous enfoiré ?! » Me hurla rageusement l'homme en question après avoir passé nonchalamment la tête par une ouverture de la construction dans laquelle il semblait être enfermé.

Après lui avoir adressé un regard volontairement bovin, je l’ignorai totalement et me redressai péniblement de la position qui se trouvait être, pour mon côté, la source de souffrances physiques aigues. M’éloignant en une succession de pas précipités par un équilibre plus qu'incertain et une position repliée contraignante, je traversai enfin la rue et, débarquant branlant de l'autre côté, je m'appuyai contre un tronc d'arbre.

Là, je me posais à nouveau, tentant de rester éveillé, de respirer le moins douloureusement possible et mon regard brouillé se porta alors à nouveau sur les cris qui provenaient de l'espace où les enfants jouaient gaîment. Lentement, je fis un pas. Puis un autre. Ma main était de moins en moins en contact avec l'écorce du tronc, jusqu'au moment où elle ne le fut plus et je tentai alors de me déplacer rapidement pour trouver un autre appui afin d’éviter l’effondrement. Cet appui se trouva être un de ces bancs de métal d'un vert obscur – le seul visiblement déserté – qui bordait la zone, se trouvant peu après la délimitation des arbres. Je me laissai donc tomber avec épuisement sur celui-ci tout en supprimant avec difficulté un cri de douleur au moment du contact de l'assise de fer avec ma cage thoracique.

Me redressant péniblement de ma position mi allongée, je m'affalais sur le dossier et – respirant à grandes bouffées désorganisées et pénibles – je levai finalement de nouveau le regard sur ce qui m'avait amené jusque ici, réussissant après quelques instants à repousser momentanément le brouillard qui semblait m’avoir envahit.

Les enfants continuaient à jouer, inconscients de ma présence bien que certains parents ne m'aient aperçu et n'aient rappelé leurs petits pour s'en aller rapidement en me jetant des regards méfiants. Ignorant ceux qui partaient – je n’avais pas vu mon reflet depuis bien longtemps mais je me doutais bien que mon apparence, avec ma peau souillée de saletés et mes pieds usés par tant longues marches, ne devait pas être très reluisante – j'observai presque avec admiration les enfants s’amuser.

Je vis alors, en haut d'une grande structure ressemblant vaguement à une petite réplique de tour, une fillette mener une discutions joyeuse avec une autre, semblant lui expliquer quelque chose à quoi l'autre répondait par des hochements de tête enthousiastes. Puis, pas très loin, un garçon blond qui oscillait encore entre l’âge de bambin et de jeune enfant, glissa en riant aux éclats sur une étrange structure aux formes courbes pour finalement atterrir dans les bras bienveillants de sa mère, pendant que deux autres garçons – eux ayant déjà quelques années de plus – se couraient après en se criant des choses mutuellement et en riant.

L’amère et pourtant habituelle sensation de picotements ardents de mes yeux se fit sentir comme je regardais la scène prenant place devant moi et je fermai finalement avec force mes paupières de même que je crispai les doigts sur le tissu abimé de mon pantalon au niveau des cuisses. Cela bien sur ne me protégea aucunement de ce qui se déroulait et de l'effet que cela avait sur moi car, même les yeux clos leurs cris de joie me parvenaient comme de cruels coups assénés sans relâche.

J'entendais leurs exclamations excitées et deux grandes paires d'yeux du bleu d'un ciel capricieux, possédaient mes moindres pensées. Ce regard si profond et innocent fixé sur moi, ces pupilles scrutant avec attention, leurs paupières largement ouvertes. Les enfants… Jamais je ne pourrais oublier leur regard...

« Les enfants… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même à présent emplit d'une puissante mélancolie et sentant – comme je m'affaissais lentement et inévitablement sur le banc – que peu à peu le brouillard revenait envahir ma vision, que l’obscurité de nouveau m'atteignait, ne me laissant cette fois-ci aucune chance de lui résister. « …Chers petits enfants… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous remercie d'avoir consacré du temps à lire cette histoire, laissez un petit commentaire ou autre si vous voulez :)!


	2. Chapitre II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, Maglor se retrouve dans des situations plutôt inattendues alors que son passé continu de le hanter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin le second chapitre, bonne lecture !

Je me sentais étrangement bien. Autour de moi il ne semblait qu’avoir un silence paisible, j'avais l’impression de me trouver dans une alcôve de plumes. J’envisageai de me laisser porter par cette sensation mais, soudain, une réalisation déstabilisante me vint à l’esprit. Ce n'était pas normal. Toute pensée sereine oubliée, je tentai de savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait, de savoir où je me trouvais. Luttant pour repousser l'envie de me replonger dans la douce ignorance dans laquelle j’étais immergé, je réussi à être assez conscient pour me rendre compte que j’étais allongé sur une surface molle. M’efforçant encore un peu, je réussi à déplacer ma main sur cette étrange surface puis ensuite ma tête sur ce qui me sembla être… Un oreiller ?

Au fur et à mesure que je sortais de cet état d'étrange léthargie, le voile épais posé sur mes paupières se levait peu à peu et je récupérai l’usage de celle-ci. Après quelques tentatives, j'ouvris enfin les yeux… et en un grognement molesté, les refermai, aveuglé. Quelques secondes plus tard, je décidai tout de même de les rouvrir et le fis lentement.

J’étais replié sur une petite couche de draps blancs, ma tête entourée d'épais oreillers. Encore plus confus, je regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans une petite pièce à la peinture jaune pâle et au sol recouvert d'une tapisserie grise étrange. De ma gauche, provenait la lumière qui m'avait aveuglée, une fenêtre vitrée et pourvue de rideaux de toile transparente, éclairant le lit du triste ciel. Du côté opposé, se trouvait une basse commode de bois brun aux lignes brutes et carrées. Enfin, de chaque côté du lit, se trouvaient deux petites tables de chevets du même bois que la commode. Là étaient les seuls mobiliers de la pièce.

Pris dans mon observation et ma confusion grandissante – je ne me rappelais pas m'être rendu dans cet endroit – je ne me rendis compte que trop tard que des pas étaient en approche depuis la porte face au lit. Alarmé, je tentai instinctivement de quitter le lit et une atroce douleur au torse s'empara de moi, me rappelant rapidement quelques importants évènements récents.

« Tu devrais éviter de bouger, je t'ai placé un corset. » Entendis-je soudainement une voix déclarer comme la porte s'ouvrait.

Vivement, je fixai mon regard sur la personne venant d’entrer, alerte et méfiant.

L’individu était une femme de taille moyenne. De buste plutôt opulent et larges hanches, elle avait une allure quelques peu masculine, accentuée par un visage à l’expression dure et aux traits assez anguleux, une coupe de cheveux extrêmement courte à la vive teinte prune et d'étranges vêtements de voyages saillants.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Lançai-je froidement sans la quitter des yeux.

– Du calme tu vas ruiner tout mon travail ! » Me répondit-elle en s’approchant de moi, arborant un air ennuyé.

Son travail… ? Ruiner… ? Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et comment osait-elle me tutoyer ?

Comprenant de moins en moins la situation, je baissai le regard et remarquai alors mon torse nu encerclé d'un étrange corsage rigide allant de sous mes bras à ma taille. Je vis aussi sous celui-ci de curieuses bandelettes faites d'un tissu peu agréable, lesquelles recouvraient ma peau.

« Est-ce vous qui avez fait cela ? Demandai-je relevant les yeux vers la femme.

– Oui, Dit-elle avec évidence, et t'as eu de la chance que j'ai fait des études en médecine, Ajouta-t-elle avec insistance, quand je t'ai trouvé j'ai crus que t'étais mort. »

Elle m'avait donc sauvé… ? Mais pour quelle raison… ?

« Pourquoi m’avez-vous… Récupéré ? » Demandai-je après une légère hésitation gênée sur la fin de ma sentence.

– T'es sérieux là ? » Interrogea-t-elle me dirigeant un regard ahuri. T’étais presque creuvé quand j't'ai trouvé, si je t’avais pas sortis de ta merde, t'aurais clamsé !

 Je la regardai un instant, tous simplement abasourdi. Était-ce seulement moi ou certaines de ses paroles étaient inintelligible… ? Je l'a regardai secouer légèrement la tête l'air amusée avant de déposer un petit plateau contenant de la nourriture sur la table de chevet pour ensuite se tourner vers moi.

« Bien, Dis-je mi-ironique mi-décontenancé avant de plaquer un sourire poli sur mes lèvres. Je vous remercie ma Dame.

– Bah, c'est rien ! Fit-elle esquissant un geste pour marquer l’insignifiance du sujet. Tu veux manger un morceau ? »

Mon attention se reporta vers le petit plateau posé sur la table de nuit près de moi. Parmi ce qu'il s'y trouvait, je pus identifier une assiette emplie de graines blanches inconnues, d’un petit pain blanc et d'une tranche de quelque chose ressemblant à de la viande. La plupart des choses que je voyais ne m’étaient pas familières et pourtant l'odeur en était alléchante.

Après une protestation plus qu'indiscrète de la part de mon estomac, lentement je tendis mon bras avec l’attention d’attraper le plateau.

« Attends si tu veux manger faut qu'tu t’assois. » Lança la femme préoccupée alors qu'elle s’approchait plus de moi.

Instinctivement, j'annulai mon geste, rétrocédant violemment sur la couche et me provocant évidemment une nouvelle douleur, trop surprenante pour que je puisse empêcher un cri. Je m’efforçai néanmoins de ne plus quitter des yeux cette femme et la fixai du regard, alerte. À cela, elle stoppa net son avancée et m’observa avec une intense attention vigilante.

« Du calme, Me dit-elle alors d'une voix apparemment volontairement claire et détachée. Je vais pas te faire de mal ok ? Mais il faut que je vérifie tes bandages et que j't'aide à t'assoir si tu veux manger d’accord… ? »

Je la scrutai longuement. Elle paraissait être animée de bonnes intentions… et pourtant quelque chose en son regard me dérangeait, sans que je ne susse pourtant quoi. Ce n’était peut-être qu'une impression sur l’instant mais, au cours de ma vie, j'avais dû apprendre à me méfier de tous ceux qui pourraient m’approcher par la crainte d'être dupé.

Cependant, j’étais latéralement affamé et entravé par des douleurs insupportables. Si je voulais quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, comme un sentiment en moi me le conseillait fortement, je devais faire en sorte d'être dans les conditions de pouvoir m'en aller.

« Très bien. Répondis-je alors en la regardant avec peut-être plus de précaution que nécessaire.

– Ok ! » Fit-elle comme elle faisait le pas qui l'éloignait encore de la couche et que sa bouche se courbait en un léger rictus entre satisfaction et soulagement.

Prenant mes couvertures, elle les replia au niveau de mes genoux et avec délicatesse, elle commença à défaire l’étrange système de fermeture du corset m’entourant le torse. Pendant tout le procédé, je suivi le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Ok, Reprit-elle de cette même voie lente et détachée cherchant visiblement à m’expliquer. Je vais défaire les bandes pour voir l’État de ta blessure, ça va ? »

Quelques peu déphasé par son langage parfois impoli – voir incompréhensible – je me contentai d’acquiescer d'un court mouvement de tête.

« Pour ça va falloir que j't'aide à t’assoir. » Ajouta-t-elle avec dans le regard une question silencieuse.

Sans ciller je lui rendis un regard impassible, expectatif. Après un instant, elle passa donc avec précaution son bras sous mon aisselle puis entoura mon dos et – après hésitation – glissa son autre bras sous mes genoux, me soulevant finalement légèrement dans la couche.

« Voilà ! Annonça-t-elle l'air satisfaite tout en tapotant les coussins derrière moi. C'est parti !

– Je… Vous demande pardon… ? » Hésitai-je confus.

 Qu’est-ce qui était “parti”… ?

 « Bah, j't'enlève les bandages. Répondit-elle après une seconde, décontenancée.

– Bien. » Acceptai-je alors en un hochement de tête, me sentant un peu bête une fois avoir finalement compris.

Là, se termina notre discussion sans sens réel et, méticuleusement, la femme commença à me retirer les bandes de tissus blanches. Une fois cela fait, elle inspecta avec l’œil d'un professionnel de médecine l’état et l’étendue de ma blessure.

« Attends-moi un seconde, j'reviens. » Me marmonna-t-elle apparemment, semblant en pleine réflexion.

Toujours choqué et confondus par son langage plutôt primaire, je patientai le temps qu'elle revienne, et lorsqu’elle réapparue, peu de temps après, elle amenait avec elle une étrange sacoche bleue emplie de glace. S'arrêtant à mon chevet, elle palpa de nouveau l’endroit de mon torse où se trouvait ma blessure – comme une dernière vérification – et reporta alors de nouveau son attention sur moi.

« Je vais mettre ça là où t'es blessé, alors essai de pas bouger, ça va p't'être te faire un peu mal. » Me prévint-elle.

Je choisi de ne pas donner de réponse verbale et me contentai d’acquiescer de la tête à nouveau, ne la quittant toujours pas du regard. Elle déposa la poche de glace sur ma fracture avec la plus grande des prudences possibles mais, la sensation de froid ardant me brûlant la peau, en contraste avec la chaleur de mes côtes brisées n'en fut pas moins soudaine et horriblement douloureuse. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur et me contorsionnai violement, agrippant les draps pour tenter de limiter mes mouvements. Je sentis alors une main se poser fermement contre mon épaule gauche pour me maintenir contre les coussins pendant que l'autre pressait un peu plus le sac glacé contre mon torse. Puis la voix quelques peu rude de la femme me parvint lointainement à travers la souffrance :

« Ça va aller ! Faut juste pas que tu bouges ! »

Plantant mes dents dans ma lèvre inferieur, je fermai avec force les yeux et me crispai, espérant vainement respirer sans souffrir. Alors, peu à peu, la douleur s’allégea et je m’en senti relativement soulagé.

« Voilà… » L’entendis-je dire d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante sans que cette fois je me sentisse la force de rouvrir les yeux pour veiller sur ses possibles gestes. « On laisse ça pressé dix minutes et puis j'te remets des bandages. » Puis elle rajouta en arrière-pensée. « Tiens ça bien, j’reviens ! »

Sa main prit la mienne si rapidement que je n'eu le temps de réagir et mes doigts se trouvèrent alors en contact avec la poche glacée pour la maintenir en place.  
Je l'entendis quitter la pièce et je restai à attendre, ce qui me parut de longs instants, avant d'entendre à nouveau des pas approcher. Je réussi à me faire ouvrir les yeux juste à temps pour la voir entrer.

« Voilà, c'est bon, tu peux enlever la glace. » Déclara-t-elle tout en se dirigeant d'un pas sûr vers moi, les bras chargés d’étranges objets de soins, alors que j’observais les moindres de ses mouvances.

J'enlevai lentement le sac, comme elle me l’avait dit, et elle m’appliqua alors avec précaution de nouvelles bandelettes blanches autour du torse. Tendu, je la laissai néanmoins faire, suivant de mes yeux le mouvement de ses mains et celui de cette toile blanche autour de moi. Cela fait, elle replaça la sorte de corset pour soutenir mes côtes, et se tourna finalement vers la table de chevet. Tendant ses mains vers le plateau, elle s’arrêta et, avec une légère courbe insatisfaite de ses lèvres, elle prit sur celui-ci l'assiette contenant les graines et le morceau de viande.

« C'est froid, je reviens. » Déclara-t-elle en m’accordant à peine un bref regard, avant de s'en aller de nouveau, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Et elle fut de nouveau partie. Je regardai la porte, laissée grande ouverte, avec un froncement de sourcils confus et ennuyé. Pourquoi se comportait-elle de façon si peu convenante pour une femme ? Laissant échapper un petit soupir blasé, je tentai de fixer mon attention sur autre chose qui ne soit pas l’entrée ou le plateau de nourriture et, passant mes mains sur les draps frais et doux, je me rendis compte que ma main droite n'entrait pas en contact avec la matière. Intrigué, je la sortis et pour la première fois remarquai le bandage placé sur celle-ci.

Touchant le pansement qui recouvrait ma paume et s’enchevêtrait méthodiquement autour de la jointure de mon pouce, je partis pour la première fois depuis mon réveil dans de tristes souvenirs.

Depuis ce jour, la blessure parfois se rouvrait au plus simple des mouvements et recommençait à saigner abondamment. Ma main n'avait jamais vraiment guérie et elle ne le ferait sûrement jamais…

« Ça y est ! » Entendis-je soudain une voix déclarer.

Sursautant violement, je fixai le pas de porte que la femme venait de passer, et me réprimandai mentalement de ne pas l'avoir entendu venir plus tôt. Venant poser rapidement l'assiette sur le plateau, elle le prit pour le déposer sur mes jambes.

« Manges, t'as l'air d'un sac d'os ! » Pressa-t-elle alors, en m’offrant un sourire en coin forcé.

Je la regardai encore une fois abasourdi par son langage grossier et pris finalement, incertain, les couverts d'un métal imitant la couleur de l'argent pour goûter une portion de ces petites graines blanches. Cela avait une saveur… Qui m’étais inconnue, mais je dusse dire qu’après tellement de temps sans réellement manger, je n'allais pas protester.

« Qu'est-ce que ces graines ? Demandai-je jetant un rapide regard à la femme au même temps que j'enfournai fébrilement une autre portion de ces choses blanches.

– Quelles graines… ? Apostropha-t-elle en me rendant un regard confus. Le riz… ? Interrogea-t-elle ensuite avant que je ne pusse répondre à sa première question.

– Le riz… ? Répétai-je, testant maladroitement le mot, alors que je mettais dans ma bouche une nouvelle pleine bouchée ayant déjà avalé la précédente.

– Tu t’fous d'moi là ? Tu sais pas c'que c'est du riz ?? Répliqua-t-elle, m'observant comme si je venais de dire quelque chose tant incroyable que stupide. Euh mec… J'crois que tu devrais pas bouffer si vite… Rajouta-t-elle sur un ton de malaise après un seconde.

– Non, je ne connais pas cette nourriture. Avouai-je avec réticence en lui lançant un regard farouche. Et je me vois désolé de vous dire que je n'ai point compris la fin de votre phrase. »

Produisant un reniflement railleur, elle secoua la tête avec un désagréable sourire moqueur sur son visage.

« T’es vraiment bizarre mec ! J’ai dit de pas manger si vite, ça peut être dangereux dans ton état. » M'expliqua-t-elle finalement, sur un ton amusé.

M’interrompant en plein mouvement, je dus reconnaître qu'elle avait raison et, ignorant son ton moqueur, j’acquiesçai et mâchais plus calmement ce que j’avais déjà en bouche.

Je mangeais le reste de l’assiette en silence reconnaissant avec peine la viande comme étant du bœuf lorsque je l'entamai et, après avoir dévoré avec envie le pain blanc et la pomme sur le plateau, je fixai mon attention sur un petit récipient. Le prenant dans ma main valable, je le fis tourner lentement dans tous les sens pour l'inspecter curieux. Ainsi, je vis que l'objet était décoré d’une petite peinture sur tout son contour, montrant une cuillère d’argent emplie d’une onctueuse crème blanche et comportait une inscription en encre bleu nuit.

« Yaourt… nature. » Lis-je les lettres, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en concentration.

Intrigué je secouai doucement l'objet et l’intérieur produisit un petit “Ploc”. Surpris, je levai les yeux vers la femme toujours à mon chevet – remarquant au passage qu'elle m'observait avec extrême attention – et soulevait un peu le petit objet.

« Est-ce une sorte de crème ? » Demandai-je sans pouvoir éviter de paraître curieux.

A son regard déjà fixe, s'ajouta un froncement de sourcils et de lèvres ennuyé, puis elle croisa nonchalamment les bras. Ma curiosité oubliée, je me parai de nouveau de mon expression impassible et de mon regard le plus froid et décourageant possible avant de retourner mon attention vers cette… “Yaourt Nature”. Je pris la petite cuillère se trouvant aussi sur le plateau. Bien, comment étais-je sensé ouvrir cette chose pour accéder à ce qu'il y avait à l’intérieur ? Je ne voyais actuellement aucun moyen de le faire sans déverser maladroitement le contenu. Cependant, des bruits de pas me tirèrent vite de plus amples réflexions. Redressant vivement la tête, je me rendis compte que la femme de nouveau s'en allait. Après une légère hésitation, je l’interpelai alors qu'elle se trouvait près de la porte :

« Attendez ! » Dis-je avec réticence, la faisant se tourner vers moi avec mauvaise foi. « Pourrais-je savoir comment ouvrir ce pot de crème ? »

Effaré, je la regardai soupirer bruyamment en réponse avant de revenir près du lit avec grand bruit. Elle me prit alors la crème des mains, d'un geste rapide arracha ce qui recouvrait la partie plane – qui semblait faite d’une sorte de fin feuillet – ouvrit de la même manière une petite poche blanche et, ayant versé le sucre que celle-ci contenait, elle s'empara de la cuillère et mélangea le sucre à la mixture avant de finalement déposer le tout devant moi, renversant presque le contenu dans l’empressement de sa manœuvre. Elle me jeta un regard farouche et, suite à cela, quitta la pièce.

Une fois seul, je mangeai lentement la crème qui s’avéra être d'un agréable goût doux et sucré sans pour autant être excessivement épaisse. Le plateau enfin vide – si ce n’était pour une petite coupe souple et blanche qui contenait un liquide à l’odeur peu encourageante – je le posai sur la table de nuit et fermai les yeux. Ce repas avait été une chance inouïe mais je me sentais à présent nauséeux et exténué. Peut-être avais-je vraiment mangé trop rapidement…

« Ça y est, t'as finis ? » Entendis-je la femme me demander, après avoir perçu sa démarche nonchalante.

J'ouvris les yeux et elle se dirigeait déjà vers la table de chevet.

« T’as pas bu le cachet ? Continua-t-elle.

– Le cachet… ? Répétai-je ne comprenant pas et étant de plus en plus molesté à cause de la fatigue.

– Le médicament. » Dit-elle avec insistance en me montrant le petit récipient.

Je jetai un regard tendu et méfiant à la coupe puis ensuite à la femme.

« C'est un anti douleur. » Pensa-t-elle bon de préciser, d'un air las.

Je l’observai encore un court instant et contenant un soupir, je pris le verre tout en lui lançant un regard peu amical.

« Bois-le d'un coup. Glissa-t-elle alors en conseil et portant la coupe à mes lèvres, je suivis son indication et avalai rapidement l’affreuse mixture.

– Voilà ! » Fit-elle en appuyant son mot en une parodie d’enthousiasme.

Cela dit, elle me prit rapidement la coupe des mains et ramassa également le plateau de nourriture pour se diriger vers la sortie avant de finalement s’arrêter en plein mouvement.

« Tu devrais pioncer un peu, t'en a b’soin. » Baragouina-t-elle en une suite de mots indéchiffrables au ton de conseil.

Sur cela, elle quitta la pièce comme les autres fois, mais fermant en un rapide mouvement la porte après elle.

Je restais alors enfin réellement seul. Me laissant glisser lentement sur la couche, je me calai contre les oreillers et fermais les yeux épuisé. Doucement, je touchai alors distraitement la fraîcheur des draps, avant de les agripper et les tirer vers moi pour les accommoder autour de ma taille. Je pris une inspiration douloureuse et la relâchai doucement. J’étais soudainement si fatigué…

* * *

_Le chemin devant moi était fait de jolies dalles blanches. Planes et carrées, elles étaient attrayantes à mon imagination et, le regard fixé sur elles, je souris et m'amusai un instant à marcher sur celles-ci en évitant d'entrer en contact avec les jointures les séparant._

_« Ne vas donc pas si vite ! » Entendis-je la voix de mon frère me réprimander gentiment, arrivant près de moi par l'arrière._

_Je me retournai tous sourire et levai les yeux pour le regarder pétillant._

_« Viens ! » Dis-je joyeusement, prenant sa large main dans la mienne, et me lançant dans une course enthousiaste. « Vite ! »_

_Nous courûmes insouciamment le long du chemin bordé de fleurs des grands jardins, et la présence de mon frère à côté de moi était rassurante. Après quelques instants, nous nous arrêtâmes et, quittant le chemin, allâmes nous assoir dans l'herbe verte, sous l'ombre rafraîchissante des feuillages d'un grand arbre._

_Nous nous assîmes alors côte à côte, adossés à l'épais tronc de l'arbre et, voyant mon frère s'assoir en tailleur, je me dépêchais de l'imiter, et lui rendis un sourire ravi lorsqu'il baissa la tête vers moi et me regarda égayé._

_Mon frère était grand. C’était le plus grand ! Plus grand que la plupart des gens de la ville et même plus que Papa ! C’était le plus fort aussi ! Il savait monter à cheval, et manier l'arc, et le couteau de chasse. Il allait souvent chasser avec Papa et comme j’étais trop petit, je devais toujours rester avec Maman… Mais un jour, je serais aussi grand que lui et je vivrai plein d'aventures comme dans les histoires qu'il me racontait !_

_« Regarde ce que j'ai amené ! » Me dit-il d'une mine réjouit en dépliant un petit b_ _aluchon de tissu qu'il avait posé entre ses jambes._

_À l’intérieur du tissu se trouvait un pain blanc, des fraises et deux belles pommes rouges. Je souris amplement à cela et prenant une des pommes, je croquais fermement un morceau presque trop gros pour ma bouche. Mon frère me voyant, se mit à rire de bon cœur inclinant sa tête vers l’arrière jusqu’à toucher l'écorce._

_« Doucement ! » Me dit-il en un sourire, se redressant._

_– La pomme est bonne ! Me réjouis-je pour toute réponse, alors que du jus dégoulinait sur ma bouche et mon menton._

_– Oui, visiblement. Me répondit-il avec un sourire amusé._

_– Ne manges tu pas l’autre ? Demandais-je curieusement._

_– Plus tard peut-être. » Dit mon grand frère avant de détourner le regard et observer le ciel bleu sans nuage._

_Continuant à manger ma pomme, je regardai dans la même direction que lui, même si je ne savais ce qu'il fallait voir. Mon frère resta ainsi, silencieusement durant de longs moments, alors je fis de même._

_Après un temps néanmoins, l'ennui me prit. Je jetai un regard à mon frère. Il était toujours assis en tailleur, et ses bras reposaient maintenant croisés sur ses genoux comme il continuait de regarder devant lui. Je le fixai longtemps et soudainement, un mouvement de sa tête me fit détourner rapidement le regard pour le fixer aux devants avec concentration._

_Ainsi, j’attendis. Une fois sur qu'il ne me regardait plus, je tournai de nouveau la tête vers lui et l’observais curieux. Encore une fois, sa tête se tourna et je le fis également, juste avant qu'il ne me voit. Après quelques secondes, je lui jetai de fréquents regards hésitants, ne sachant pas s'il tournerait de nouveau la tête, et je faisais semblant d'observer ce qui pouvait bien se trouver face à moi. Encore quelques moments et je ne pus plus résister, je regardai de nouveau en sa direction. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, je ne le vis pas ! Il n’était plus là !_

_« Grand Frère… ? » Appelai-je piteusement, me sentant soudain seul et apeuré. « Grand Frère où es-tu ? »_

_Il n'y eu malheureusement pas de réponse à mon appel, et je regardai alors frénétiquement autour de moi, complètement alarmé. Désespéré de ne pas le voir, je sentais mes yeux me piquer et essayais vainement de réussir à ne serait-ce qu’apercevoir un signe de sa présence._

_« BOOOH ! » Entendis-je soudainement de quelque part derrière moi._

_Sursautant violemment, je me retournai et là, découvris mon frère, debout c_ _ontre l'arbre sa main gauche dissimulée derrière le tronc._

 _«_ _Alors, on guette, petit espion ? » Me fit-il, abordant une expression fière et espiègle, visiblement contant de sa plaisanterie. « Ne crois-tu pas que cela mérite quelque punition ? »_

_Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il fondit sur moi et je me retrouvai bientôt à terre à rire sous de cruelles chatouilles._

_« Non ! » Criai-je entre rires me tortillant désespérément. « Arrêtes ! »_

_Mais les chatouilles ne cessèrent pas, si non au contraire augmentèrent, et je terminai à court d'air de tant de rire. Convulsant encore plus, un cours instant, j'échappai aux mains de mon frère. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus. Me redressant, je m’élançai à toutes jambes vers le chemin de pavés._

_« Veux-tu revenir ici ! » Entendis-je mon frère appeler juste avant de rire et s'élancer à ma poursuite._

_Atteignant le chemin blanc, je continuais à courir et riais aux éclats lorsque soudain, l'air chaud et agréable de l'été se fit fatalement froid et pesant. Stoppant ma course, je regardai autour de moi et constatai avec frayeur que le ciel, auparavant dépourvu du moindre nuage, en était maintenant intégralement recouvert jusqu’à lui donner une couleur obscure, presque noire. Croisant mes bras, je m'enlaçai, craintif de ce changement rapide._

_« Grand Frère… ? » Appelai-je d’une voix blanche._

_Il n'y eut aucune réponse et tournant les talons, je ne pus que constater son absence. Les larmes me vinrent de nouveau aux yeux et jetant un regard circulaire, je contemplais avec horreur et impuissance comment les grands jardins changeaient pour ne devenir plus que des formes et des volutes sombres ou de couleurs agressives._

_« Grand Frère ! Criai-je d'une voix suppliante. Grand Frère !_

_– AIDE-MOI ! Hurla en réponse une voix de toute puissance, semblable à une tempête de vent furieux. PETIT FRÈRE ! »_

_Complètement paniqué, je me mis à courir le long du chemin de pierre qui était la seule chose à n'avoir appartement point changée en volutes de fumées menaçantes._  
_Revenant sur mes pas, je le cherchai désespérément mais ne le trouvai pas. Soudain, un terrible cri se fit entendre. Il résonna lui aussi dans l’obscurité, amenant avec lui tristesse peur et rage. Ce cri rauque j'aurais pu le reconnaitre n’importe où…_

_« PÈRE !!! » Hurlai-je. « PÈRE OÙ ÊTES VOUS ? »_

_Reprenant une allure folle, je continuais de chercher à présent non seulement mon frère mais également Père alors qu'un terrible sentiment de solitude s’installait en moi, alors qu'une impression terrifiante que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer retournait mais entrailles, les pressait cruellement. Et comme je me hâtais frénétiquement, un cri résonna à nouveau. Puissant et aigu, il traversa l'obscur endroit comme l'aurait fait un éclair dans la nuit et me figea sur place, me laissant incapable de bouger._

_L'air me semblait à présent glacial, et je tremblai de peur également. Jetant des regards autour de moi, je cherchais pour la quelconque présence qui avait pu produire ce bruit et ne vis rien. Cependant, le cri se répéta, exprimant encore plus de douleur si cela était possible. Portant mes mains à mes oreilles, je fermais les yeux et secouais la tête tentant de me répéter que ce que je voyais ou entendais ne pouvait être vrai. Mais le bruit reprenait et reprenait, toujours plus fort, toujours plus désespéré et, bientôt, d’effroyables longs gémissements plaintifs se joignirent aux cœurs de cette redoutable lamentation désincarnée. Envahi, encerclé, je me mis à pleurer ouvertement et fini par m’écrouler à genoux, les mains toujours pressées sur mes oreilles._

_« GRAND FRÈRE ! » Appelai-je à mon aide, pensant devenir fou._

_Les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité et, retirant mes mains devenues de toute manière inutiles contre le vacarme du firmament infernal, je serrais avec force mes poings et me recroquevillai sur moi-même avant d’hurler de toute la force de ma voix, implorant que, qui qu'ils fussent, ils arrêtassent ce chant de Mort._

_Laissé sans voix, j'ouvris mes mains pour y sangloter inconsolable, les découvrant alors écarlates. Avec une incompréhension née de l’épouvante, je constatai qu'elles étaient maintenant plus grandes et larges, plus dures, affublées d’affreuses callosités et rides. Mais le plus stupéfiant, fus la vue du liquide poisseux et presque noir qui les recouvrait. Elles en étaient imprégnées… ! Je me jetai violement en arrière et avec ce qui me restait de voix, beuglai aux vents ma prière désespérée._

_« **GRAND FRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈRE** !!! »_

* * *

Violement, j'ouvris les yeux terrifié et, alors que je me redressais instinctivement, un choc vif frappa ma joue, laissant une douleur cuisante. Sans perdre de temps, je me jetai agressivement vers ce nouvel adversaire probable et enserrais ma main autour de son cou. Je sentis la personne réagir et essayer de se libérer et j’appliquai alors plus de force à ma prise pour éviter que cela arrive. Même avec une main seule, il en faudrait plus pour me tuer ! Alors que mon assaillant produisait des bruits de strangulation presque animales, je m’éveillai complètement et, ma vue retrouvant sa clarté, je me rendis compte que le visage d'une femme était à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, l'expression contorsionnée par la douleur.

En même temps que je me souvins de l’identité de cette femme, la réalisation me fit lâcher prise et retomber en arrière en un gémissement rauque. Je restai ensuite pantelant et fou de souffrance comme de peur, pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, avant de de nouveau porter attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ainsi, je vis que la femme, qui s’était probablement écroulée sur la couche lorsque je l’avais lâchée, se relevai lentement en se massant le cou et respirant avec une concentration exagérée. Elle leva alors son regard vers moi, agressive.

« Non mais ça va pas ! S’insurgea-t-elle d'une voix rauque et râpeuse. Pauv' malade !

– Pensiez-vous que me surprendre dans mon sommeil fusse une bonne idée ?! Assénai-je avec venin entre deux exaltations douloureuses.

– Tu faisais un cauchemar connard ! Rétorqua-t-elle haineusement. C'est pour ça que j'voulais t'réveiller !

– Bien ! Expirai-je brutalement. Ne pourrions-nous pas ignorer cela, que me voulez-vous ? »

Elle me lança un regard plein de ressentiment et colère, puis me jeta d'un geste rapide une petite sacoche bleue, semblable à la première, qui avait contenu de la glace. Je la recevais seulement de justesse de ma main gauche

« Bouges-toi, je vais te redresser et te retirer les pansements. » Cracha-t-elle avec virulence.

Bien que loin d’apprécier le ton sur lequel elle s’adressait à moi, je l'ignorai et fis au mieux pour faciliter la manœuvre. Ses soins étaient – de ce que je savais – correctement effectués, c’était l'unique chose qui importait pour le moment.

Une fois les bandes défaites, je m’adossai contre les oreillers et portai à ma vue la poche bleue, appréciant la fraîcheur de celle-ci en la pressant légèrement entre mes doigts.

« Mets ça sur ta blessure, tu sais, dix minutes. » Lâcha-t-elle avec toutes les intentions de sonner désagréable.

Cela dit, elle quitta la pièce rapidement. Lorsque je mis la poche froide sur mes côtes, j’entendis la femme faire – après être parti sur sa droite – deux pas avant d'apparemment s’arrêter et, méfiant, je prêtai attention.

Quelques secondes s’écroulèrent et alors sa voix me parvint :

« Ouais ! Salut ! » L’entendis-je parler d'une voix désinvolte et son langage n’était à mes oreilles que barbaries ineptes. « T'as préparé tous' qui faut ? »

Je plissai les yeux incrédule. À qui donc pouvait-elle bien parler ainsi ? Était-elle folle… ?

« Ouais t’inquiète, c'est bon ! » Percevais-je une voix à l’étrange ton lointain répondre.

Je fronçai les sourcils cette fois-ci complètement confus et abasourdi. D'où pouvait bien venir cette voix si… peu naturelle ?

Après d’épuisantes réflexions qui n'avaient sûrement durées que quelques secondes, bien qu'elles m'eussent semblées durer interminablement dans leurs nombres et confrontations, je décidai de laisser le sujet filer et fermai les yeux, me délectant de la sensation de froid de la poche de glace, tout en écoutant distraitement la femme continuer à converser avec la voix inconnue, comme on aurait écouté l’écroulement d'une chute d'eau.

Les dix minutes passèrent ainsi amplement, suivant les sons subsidiaires de la conversation dialectique de la femme, et je retirais alors la poche glacée de mon torse, seulement quelques minutes avant que je ne l'entendisse revenir dans la chambre.

« C’est bon tu peux me r’donner ça, les dix minutes sont passées. » Informa-t-elle froidement alors qu'elle parcourait rapidement la pièce avant de s’arrêter une fois près de moi et me prendre la poche de la main sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle me replaça mécaniquement pansements neufs et corset puis disparue de la chambre comme elle était venue, refermant la porte derrière elle.

À nouveau laissé avec moi-même, je m'efforçai de m’accommoder le plus prudemment possible dans les oreillers et laissai la fatigue ainsi que les pics de douleur sourds et constants, qui ne m'avaient pas abandonnée depuis mon réveil, m’emporter dans un nouveau sommeil. J’étais terrifié à l’idée de rêver à nouveau, mais malgré la peur et le désespoir que je ressentais à chacun de ceux-ci, ces cauchemars étaient devenus une habitude pour moi, il valait donc mieux accepter ces tournants puisque je ne pouvais ignorer indéfiniment le besoin de repos.

* * *

  _L'air était pesant de par la tension régnante. Assis, je les observais demeurer dans un silence choqué, assemblés autour de la grande table ronde de Conseil. Puis, soudain, tout déferla en une vague de violence inouïe :_

_« Veux-tu le supplanter ?! » Cingla mon frère bondissant de rage et expulsant son siège vers l’arrière sous l’impulsion. « Tu ne veux que prendre sa place ! »_

_Toujours assis, je m’efforçais de garder mon calme et maintenais vers lui un regard dissuadant, sentant que si je venais à prononcer un seul mot, je ne me trouverais plus en mesure de contenir la rage bouillante prisonnière sous la surface. Comment osait-il proférer une telle chose ?!_

_« Calme-toi ! » Tenta d'intervenir celui se trouvant à son côté droit pour apaiser la situation._

_Mais mon frère l'ignora royalement, fixant toujours sur moi son regard plein de haine et rancœur._

_« Tu veux l'abandonner pour t’approprier ce qui est à lui !_

_–_ _Il suffit… ! Interjeta de nouveau l'homme à la droite de mon frère. Vous…_

 _–_ Tais-toi _! Sifflai-je agressivement entre mes dents à mon frère. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

 _–_ Tu veux l'usurper _! Cracha-t-il en réponse et mes mains se crispaient à présent sur le bord de la table._

 _–_ Quel autre choix _… Commençai-je à rétorquer la colère faisant trembler ma voix._

_Un affreux bruit de choc de bois contre pierre retentissant m’interrompit et la table se déplaça violement de vingt bons centimètres sur le côté._

_«_ USURPATEUR _!!! » Mugit alors mon frère, le visage totalement déformé par la fureur et, le voyant se ruer sur moi, je me décalai sur le côté pour éviter son poing, puis lui renvoyai avec rage un tacle, reçu en pleine face._

_Un horrible son de dislocation s'en suivit et mon frère hurla rageusement. Blessé par ses mots et enivré par une colère folle furieuse, je n'en restai pas là et me jetai sur lui au sol, le frappant encore et encore, frénétiquement._

_«_ ARRÊTES _… !» Entendis-je alors un chorus de voix hurler désespérément._ TU VAS LE TUER _!_ TU VAS LE TUER _! »_

_Mais je n'en fis rien, et bientôt, deux paires de bras s’entouraient autour des miens, me tirant violemment en arrière._

_« Laissez-moi ! Hurlai-je ne sachant même ce que je souhaitais réellement affliger tant j’étais aveuglé de colère. Laissez-moi !_

_–_ TRAÎTRE _!_ TU L'AS ABANDONNÉ _! Beugla mon frère qui était maintenu lui aussi par celui qui avait tenté de l'apaiser._ USURPATEUR _!_

 _–_ FERME-LA _! S'exclama alors soudainement mon autre frère, parlant pour la première fois depuis que l’argument avait commencé._ CELA NE SERT PLUS À RIEN _!_ **IL EST MORT** _!_

_Cette remarque stoppa net tout hurlement ou insulte – même de mon injurieux de frère – et nous restâmes tous dans un silence figé, le regard fixé sur lui, stupéfiés d’horreur. Comment pouvais-t-il déclarer chose si horrible ?! Nous n’étions encore sur de rien ! Cela était impensable… !_

_« Comment… Débuta d’une voix tremblante de rage mal contenue celui de mes frère qui m'avais débité les pires propos injurieux que je n'eusse jamais entendu. Peux-tu… dire une chose pareille ?!!_

_– Il est mort. Répéta-t-il le visage neutre et la voix tranchante comme un couteau. Parce qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de le garder en vie. »_

_De nouveau un silence terrible suivit cette déclaration et je regardai cet homme, les bras croisés, maintenir un regard froid et implacable sur ce qui l’entourait, ne pouvant me résoudre à croire que cet homme-là était réellement mon frère._

_«_ ES-TU DE SON PARTI ALORS _?! S'écria finalement comme l'aurait fait un dément mon frère, apparemment bien décider à prolonger le débat et celui le maintenant dut redoubler de force pour le tenir à une distance de sécurité._ VAS-TU L'ABANDONNER _?!!_

_– Au lieu de rester planté là, les bras croisés, tu pourrais me venir en aide ! Dit irritée la personne maintenant mon frère fou furieux à mon frère immobile. Je ne sais si je le retiendrais encore longtemps !_

_Mon frère lâcha un soupir et, se mettant miraculeusement en mouvement, s'approcha de mon autre frère._

_«_ JE T'AI DIT QU'IL EST MORT _!!! » Résonna alors dans toute la pièce son terrible hurlement de colère avant que d'un vif mouvement il n’abattît impitoyablement son poing et que_ _mon frère enragé ne fusse soudainement tut, échappant des bras de son détenteur avant de s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit sourd._

_Regardant choquée sa charge tombée au sol, la personne l'ayant détenue releva alors les yeux vers mon frère, une lueur de reproche et d’inquiétude les occupant._

_« Tu n’avais pas à faire cela. » Réprimanda-t-elle avec consternation._

_Mais, alors que la pression sur mes bras se retirait et que je me laissais glisser au sol contemplant interdit ce qui venait de se passer, mon frère ne se préoccupa pas de répondre et sortit avec un naturel déconcertant de la pièce, se massant seulement légèrement son poing droit de sa main gauche._

 

_L’environnement se dissout de lui-même, partant en volutes colorés et ce qui suivit ne fut alors qu’un mélange de couleurs, sons et odeurs à rendre fou. Dans ce brouillard terrible se mêlaient flammes et fumées, pendant que des cris lointains résonnaient à mes oreilles comme psalmodiant, maudissant._

_« Traitre… Usurpateur… Assassin… ! » Répétaient-ils continuellement, parfois en un murmure harassant, parfois en des cris à glacer les sangs, plein de haine, reproche et alveillance, la litanie étant souvent ponctuée d’effroyables hurlements d'agonie._

_J’étais plongé dans un monde onirique d'où je ne pouvais distinguer la terre des aires, je tentais de lutter, chercher, courir mais je me trouvais dans l’incertitude quant à savoir où je me rendais vraiment, les clameurs de ruine et de peine éternelle me traquaient implacablement sans jamais me laisser de répit même un instant._

_Au centre de ce chaos, je tentais d’échapper avec hystérie à ce qui me persécutait et je perçu alors un appel à l'aide enfoui dans le tumulte des vents. La voix, malgré le désordre cosmique, me parvenait faiblement et j'aurais pu la reconnaître quelque fusse le lieu où la circonstance. C’était mon petit frère. Frénétiquement, je scrutai l'obscur brouillard autour de moi à sa recherche pendant que les cris de terreur désespérés résonnaient déchirants dans les cieux. Il priait pour l’arrivée d'un quelconque secours, pour un concours de circonstances pouvant lui éviter la cruauté des flammes et, alors que je reconnaissais dans sa voix l’espoir mourant dans son cœur, j’appelai en retour son nom de toutes les forces me restant._

_L’espérance, telle une flammèche virulente, emplie la réponse qu'obtint mon cri et la voix m’appela avec plus de ferveur encore, me demandant de venir secourir mon frère en détresse. Alors je le cherchai, le recherchai avec toute la volonté et l’affection présente dans mon être, entièrement dirigées vers lui et, pourtant, je crus devenir fou de ne point le trouver malgré tous._

_Me trouvant en équilibre précaire aux abords du précipice entre raison et folie, je scandai son nom en une dernière espérance violement réduite à l’état de poussière comme mon cri fut suivi d'un vagissement colossal des vents en colères et des plaintes douloureuses des présences oniriques, anéantissant ainsi tous espoir d'entendre où d’être entendu, jusqu’à ce que l’impitoyable brasier ne dévorât tous en une subite vague vengeresse. Mon frère, je le savais, fut perdu dans cette flambée meurtrière et je sentis en mon cœur que quelque chose n’était pas correct, qu'un élément n’était pas à sa place dans la tourmente funeste de tous ces éléments. Je le savais en mon âme, mon frère n’aurait pas dû mourir ainsi._

* * *

Je retournai dans un état de prétendue conscience en un violent soubresaut. Échappant un gémissement après avoir réalisé la douleur que ce brutal mouvement m’avait provoqué, je scrutai avec panique mes alentours, me rendant alors seulement compte que la lumière du jour peu à peu diminuait au travers d'une fenêtre vitrée. Me rappelant quelques secondes plus tard de l’endroit où je me trouvais, tous mes muscles relâchèrent la tension présente en eux et je m’affaissai imperceptiblement dans la couche.

Lentement, j’abandonnai alors toutes tentatives de vigilance et portai lourdement mes mains à mon visage, me brisant en des sanglots tressautants.

Après un temps que je me trouvai impossible à estimer, mes larmes finirent par se tarir d'elles même bien que la peine elle ne s’estompa pas et je restai inerte le visage moitié enfoui dans les oreillers, fixant un regard vide sur le mur droit de la chambre. Cela fut jusqu’à ce que, soudainement, des pas ne fussent en approche et que rapidement je ne me fisse violence pour me redresser et me donner un semblant de contenance, réussissant à me maintenir appuyé sur ma paume gauche, à l’instant même où la porte s’ouvrait.

« Tu as faim ? » Invectiva la femme tout en entrant.

Son ton était moins agressif qu’auparavant mais je ne répondis pas, gardant la tête baissée, mes cheveux cachant mon visage. Il y eut le bruit de vaisselle que l'on posait près de moi puis la femme reprit la parole :

« Qu’est-ce que t'as, ça va pas… ? Dit-elle de son habituel ton distant bien qu'une pointe de confusion fût également présente dans sa voix.

– Que me voulez-vous ? Rétorquai-je de la voix la plus constante et froide qui m'étais capable de mobiliser pour le moment.

– Ok, si t'as pas faim j’remporte ça et je m'en vais ! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton maintenant exaspéré, retirant le plateau de nourriture de la table de nuit en un vif mouvement.

– Non ! » M'exclamai-je alors avant de pouvoir me contenir et il s'en suivit un silence me paraissant particulièrement long.

En effet, dans ma tentative de la détenir, j’avais levé les yeux vers la femme pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce et nos regards s’étaient alors croisés, la dite femme me scrutant attentivement comme il aurait été fait pour découvrir quelque chose qui serait visiblement masqué.

Je soutins donc un regard froid et acerbe jusqu’à ce qu'elle finisse par détourner le sien, le mien se retirant seulement alors pour venir se poser sur mes draps en pagaille.

« Tu vas bouffer alors… ? » Me demanda-t-elle et une forte nuance d’agacement mêlée d’avertissement s’entendit dans sa question.

Je ne savais ce que signifiait le mot “Bouffé”, néanmoins, l’odeur de nourriture me fit remarquer la faim qui me tenaillait et je sus alors que je ne pouvais me permettre d’être impoli avec cette femme si je souhaitais réellement mettre la main sur cette pitance contenue dans le plateau.

Sentant ma mâchoire se contracter sous le sentiment de colère qui m'envahissait à la pensée de ce que j'allais faire, j'imposai un ton calme et posé à ma voix :

« Veuillez pardonnez ma précédente humeur. Déclarai-je avec une maîtrise ardue que j’avais passé toute ma vie à travailler, espérant tout de même ne pas sembler trop soudainement courtois. Mon sommeil est quelque peu agité ces derniers temps, cela a le don de faire fluctuer mon tempérament. » Continuai-je en expliquant d'une voix que j'espérais raisonnablement contrite.

Elle ne se rendrait probablement pas compte de la supercherie, après tous ce n’était qu'en partie un mensonge...

« Euh… ? » Fit-elle pour toute réponse avec un air hébété.

Qu'y avait-il... ? Aurais-je usé de mots trop relevés pour qu'elle ne pût en saisir le sens – considérant son affable manière de s’exprimer ?

« Ok mec… Finit-elle par dire en me fixant avec une incertitude et confusion notable. C’est rien, laisse tomber.

– Que dois-je laisser tomber… ? Demandai-je de nouveau confus par ses propos, pendant qu’elle posait nouvellement le plateau sur la table de chevet.

– Je vais te changer les bandages. M'avisa-t-elle finalement après m’avoir jeté un regard circonspect puis secoué légèrement la tête avec consternation.

Ainsi, mon processus de soin se répéta et je laissai cette femme-guérisseuse mettre en œuvre ses connaissances en guérison puis mangeai ce qu'elle avait apporté une fois les ablutions terminées. M’ayant ensuite laissé quelque intimité durant le repas, elle ne revint qu'à sa fin pour le débarrasser ainsi que pour me conseiller de boire cet antidouleur à l’affreux goût amer. Finalement, ne fut-elle pas sortit de la chambre depuis plus de quelques minutes, que je plongeais déjà dans un sommeil profond, ma nuque callée contre les confortables oreillers de plumes.

 

Lorsque je m’éveillai de nouveau se fut en un bond lui-même suivit d'une soudaine douleur à la cage thoracique et d'un cri. Les mêmes visions de désastre et désespoir avaient hantées mes rêves – flammes, cris, pleurs, rage… – et tentant d'en chasser le souvenir troublant, je m'agrippais aux draps comme à la réalité, ne pouvant ouvrir les yeux pour la présence d'une vive lueur envahissante.

« T'as encore fait un cauchemar hein… ? » Sentencia soudainement une voix.

Surpris, je me redressai en une unique impulsion et contractai ma mâchoire pour essuyer un nouvel élancement. Face à moi, se trouvait une femme que je reconnu rapidement comme étant celle qui tentait de me soigner.

« Ça t’arrives souvent… ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air brièvement soucieuse.

Pour toute réponse, je lui rendis un regard bovin et après un court instant, la femme secoua légèrement la tête sans rien dire, abandonnant – pour ma plus grande satisfaction – l’intention d'obtenir une réponse.

« Aller ! Viens je vais t'aider à te redresser pour que je change tes bandes et que tu manges. » Incita-t-elle étrangement aimable avant de s’approcher de moi et de glisser apparemment sans hésitation ses mains respectivement sous mes genoux et mon aisselle. Voilà ! » Proclama-t-elle satisfaite une fois que je fus dans une position à demi-assise.

Retirant ensuite ses mains des points où elle les avait mises pour me soulever, elle les dirigea vers mon torse pour – supposément – retirer mon corset mais, plongé dans la passivité habituelle que j’adoptais lors de mes soins, je ne me rendis compte que trop tard qu’elles prenaient en réalité une autre direction. Sentant ses doigts réunir mes cheveux et les amenés vers l’arrière pour dégager mon visage, je me dérobai sur mon côté droit faisant fi de la douleur de mes côtes ou de ma main et me dressai en une défense agressive :

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Eructai-je me sentant autant scandalisé qu'appréhensif.

Je rabattis alors mes cheveux vers l'avant, les sentant glisser sur mon torse et, à peine eu-je prononcé ces mots que je me sentis bien stupide prenant en compte le fait que je l’avais laissé me toucher depuis le début de mes soins. Je n'y pouvais néanmoins rien, j'avais appris la prudence de par mes expériences passées, je savais donc déjà – que si elle avait effectivement vu – je devais craindre sa réaction.

« Tes cheveux gênent. » Hésita-t-elle à me dire une expression figée entre stupeur et confusion comme elle s’était écartée lors de mon emportement soudain.

– Laissez-moi ! Rétorquai-je menaçant. Prenez congé je vous prie ! »

Elle ne répondit pas et resta à m’observer. Sa façon de regarder était désagréable et plus qu’impolie mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pût croire pouvoir me regarder ainsi comme elle l'entendait alors je soutins froidement son regard.

« j'tai trouvé à moitié creuvé sur un banc tu sais… ? » Me dit-elle soudain en une dérision de pitié. « Pendant que tu étais évanoui je t'ai vu alors c'est plus la peine de te cacher. »

A ces mots, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je sentis tous mes muscles se contracter douloureusement tandis qu'une peur panique s'emparait de moi.

« Vous… ? Murmurai-je pâle, incapable de terminer ma phrase.

– Oui, Confirma-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux, j'y ai vu. »

Mon esprit fonctionna alors à toute allure. Mes muscles et mes pensées se dressant avec force en anticipation d'une éventuelle lutte. Cela n’arriverait plus ! Je me l’étais promis, je ne me laisserais pas prendre si aisément cette fois-ci ! Quoi qu'il advienne…-

« …Mais t’inquiète, Continua la femme interrompant mes réflexions, je l'ai dit à personne et j'le dirais pas. »

Je lui adressai un regard anxieux et vigilant. Croyait-elle vraiment que je pusse être si naïf ?

« Écoutes, S’impatienta-t-elle passant une main dans ses cheveux prune, j’crois que c'est claire que toi et moi on n'est pas des potos, mais j'te dis que j’dirais rien, alors crois-moi !

– Comment suis-je sensé vous croire ? » Répliquai-je accordant à peine crédit à ce qu'elle disait.

Je devais trouver une solution… M'en aller au plus vite d'ici… Quel autre choix avais-je en cet instant… ?

– J'sais pas. Lâcha-t-elle irritée. C'qui est sûr c'est que si j’l’avais dit tu serais pas là et j'serai pas en train d’essayer de te guérir. »

Ayant cherché du regard un moyen de quitter cet endroit – et ayant jeté plusieurs fois des regards incertains vers la porte de la chambre – pendant que la femme parlait, je portais finalement de nouveau mon attention sur elle et la fixai dans les yeux. Je devais bien admettre qu'il y avait quelques raisons dans ce qu’elle avait dit, cependant…

« Pour cela, devrais-je avoir confiance en vous ? » M'enquérais-je avec scepticisme, j’aurais également été ironique si la crainte ne me poussait à tempérer mes réactions.

La femme secoua la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez, produisant un ricanement railleur.

« C'est comme tu veux mec ! » Fit-elle ensuite, un sourire déplaisant toujours plaqué sur son visage. « Moi j'demande juste que tu me laisse faire mon travail le temps qu't'es là. »  
Je fronçai légèrement le front, méditant un court instant ce qu’elle venait de dire puis acquiesçai rapidement. Une fois en état, je pourrais partir promptement…

« Bien. » Acceptai-je convenant, restant tous de même attentif. « Je me fierai à vous et vos soins. »

En toute réponse, la femme opina du chef, l'air satisfaite.

« Aller ! » Exhorta-t-elle avec un enthousiasme renouvelé, s’approchant rapidement de moi. « C'est parti ! »

Rapidement mais méticuleusement, elle procéda à mes soins et, ayant vérifié l’État de ma fracture, m'informa que son processus de guérison était satisfaisant et même quelques peu surprenant. Je me gardai bien de répondre quoi que ce fusse à cela et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle m'apporta comme à l’habitude un plateau de nourriture, que je mangeai avec appétit.

Mon repas terminé, elle quitta la pièce avec le plateau et alors que je m'accommodais dans les oreillers, je la vis revenir dans la chambre surpris.

« Tiens. » Me dit-elle alors arrivant près du lit et me tendant un petit gobelet blanc. « J'ai oublié de te donner ton cachet. »

Jetant un regard à la petite coupe, je fis une moue dégoutée. Fichu anti douleur au goût amère et acre… !

« Si tu le prends pas tu risques d’avoir mal, même allongé. » Insista-t-elle après un instant, rapprochant un peu plus la coupe. « T'as qu'à le boire cul sec, tu l'sentiras moins. »

Ignorant la fin de sa phrase – laquelle était une insulte, j'en étais presque certain – je soupirai de lassitude et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans la couche. Elle avait bien sur raison… Mais méritai-je seulement quelque chose qui apaisât ma douleur… ? Je levai ma main droite dans mon champ de vision et touchai distraitement les bandelettes de ma main gauche. C’était en ces instants que jouer de mon instrument étais une source de… –

« Mon instrument ! » M'exclamai-je effaré en me redressant vivement. « Où est-il ?! »

Comment avais-je seulement pu ne pas me rendre compte de son absence !

« Quoi ? » Entendis-je la femme finalement renvoyer avec un air complètement ahuri.

– Mon instrument ! Répétai-je avec insistance la regardant cette fois dans les yeux. Ne l'avez-vous pas vu lorsque vous m'avez trouvé et amener ici ? »

Elle resta un instant muette, comme choquée, et détourna alors rapidement le regard suspicieusement.

« Vous l'avez vu. Attestai-je sinistre et soupçonneux. N'est-ce pas… ? »

– Tu ferais mieux de boire ton cachet. Me déclara-t-elle rapidement pour toute réponse.

Lui prenant sans cérémonie la coupe des mains, je vidai la mixture dans ma bouche, l'avalai, posai la coupe négligemment sur la table de chevet et fixai de nouveau sur elle un regard aussi expectatif que menaçant.

« Bah ! » Fit-elle ses yeux quittant les miens après un court instant avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement.

Abasourdi, je restai un instant coït et – alors que je m’apprêtai à la héler, outragé – elle revint portant avec elle un petit paquet enveloppé dans un épais tissu brun. Elle s'avança ensuite dans la chambre évitant de croiser mon regard alors que mes yeux étaient ancrés sur ces moindres déplacements et elle déposa ce qu'elle avait amené sur le lit, défaisant le tissu qui le recouvrait.

« C'est ça non… ? » Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment comme elle me jetait un regard en biais et regardait de nouveau l’objet déposé.

Lentement, je tentai de me redresser pour apercevoir le contenu du morceau d'étoffe et, avec une inspiration soudaine qui se bloqua dans ma gorge, je tendis la main répriment à peine ma frénésie subite. Mon instrument ! Oh, comment avais-je pu le perdre si bêtement… ?!

« Donnez-le-moi ! Ordonnai-je d'une voix fébrile, agressive.

– Ok, ok du calme Mozart ! Dit la femme l'air ennuyée tout en me donnant l’objet que je recevais me promettant de ne plus le quitter du regard dorénavant.

Une fois l’instrument de musique entre mes mains, je m’étais sentis infiniment soulagé et je me laissais à présent doucement retomber sur les coussins, pressant distraitement ses cordes de ma main gauche. Les sons étant complètement discordants, je procédai à l’ajustement de ceux-ci et je ne remarquai le départ de la femme que lorsque j'eus fini les réglages de mon instrument et que je relevai la tête pour constater son absence.

Néanmoins satisfait de ce fait, je me plus à jouer de faibles notes et à créer des mélodies discrètes jusqu’à ce qu’avec une surprenante rapidité, mes yeux ne persistassent à se fermer, et je me laissai alors aller de nouveau au sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y avait peut être un peu trop de flash back dans ce chapitre... Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez une petite Review si vous voulez ;)
> 
> Si vous ne comprenez pas quelques chose ou souhaitez juste poser une question vous êtes la bienvenue !
> 
> Petite précision: Le prochain chapitre sera peut être plus long à venir car je ne l'ai pas encore terminé et que je travaille parallèlement sur un One Shot que je publierais ici :).


	3. Chapitre III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Tout d'abord j'aimerais dire que je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à publier ce chapitre mais je dois dire qu'il est pas mal long (peut-être un peu trop même et qu'avec les examens ça a pas été facile de trouver de l'inspi... En plus, je bloquais sur ce chapitre même un peu avant... Mais bon je suis revenue et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire :) !
> 
> Concernant les noms (qui sont parfois un peu nombreux et compliqués...) :  
> FËANOR : Kurufinwë - Fëanáro  
> MAEDHROS : Nelyafinwë - Maitimo - Nelyo - Russandol  
> MAGLOR : Kanafinwë - Makalaurë - Káno - Filit (seulement par Maedhros)  
> CELEGORM : Turkafinwë - Tyelkormo - Turko  
> CARANTHIR : Morifinwë - Carnistir - Moryo  
> CURUFIN : Kurufinwë (comme son père) - Atarinkë - Kurvo  
> AMROD : Pityafinwë - Ambarussa (il partage ce nom avec sion jumeau donc Amros si on se réfère aux deux en même temps) - Pityo - Minyarussa  
> AMRAS : Telufinwë - Ambarussa (il partage ce nom avec sion jumeau donc Amros si on se réfère aux deux en même temps) - Telvo - Ambarto / Umbrto  
> FINGOLFIN : Nolofinwë (demi-frère de Fêanor)  
> FINGON : Findekáno (fils de Fingolfin)
> 
> Pour les autres mots :  
> Yeni : Années (Valiennes)  
> Aran : Roi  
> Haru : Grand-père  
> Atar : Père (Tous les mots commençant par "Atar..." signifies "Père" ou "Papa" selon le degré d’affection que se porte les personnages l'un l'autre)  
> Yondo : Fils (Tous les mots commençant par "Yondo..." ou ""Yon..." signifies "fils" selon le degré d’affection que se porte les personnages l'un l'autre)

Je regardais par la fenêtre le temps pluvieux. Dans cette région le temps semblait être  presque toujours humide et instable. Mes doigts glissaient sur les cordes de mon instrument paresseusement. Cela faisait déjà approximativement une semaine que je me trouvais en la – désagréable – compagnie de cette femme à la chevelure prune. Mais cela faisait également une semaine que j’avais la chance d’avoir un toit au-dessus de ma tête et un repas chaud après tant d’années à errer et, en vérité, je me demandais avec amertume si je méritais seulement tout cela…

Les jours étaient passés avec une rapidité que je peinais à comprendre et, bien que je guérissais progressivement – rapidement selon ma guérisseuse – je me sentais encore souvent pris d’extrêmes fatigues et m’endormais rapidement. Si ce n’avait pas été pour cet épuisement que je ressentais parfois, je me serais crus totalement guéris comme la femme m’avait rapidement retiré le corset et que je ne ressentais plus qu’une gêne occasionnelle lors de certains mouvements.

Je me trouvais donc en ce moment sur la couche qui m’avait été attribuée et trompais l’ennui avec mon instrument. Durant ces journées passées, je m’étais appliqué à récupérer la santé nécessaire à mon départ de cet endroit mais toujours avais-je retardé le dit départ suite à l’insistance de la femme sur le fait que je n’étais pas encore assez guéris pour me déplacer ou encore pour la simple chance de pouvoir profiter d’un autre repas chaud.

Mais réellement que devrais-je faire… ? Je ne pourrais ni ne voulais assurément pas rester dans cette chambre pour un temps s'éternisant avec une personne m'étant désagréable – dans l’hypothèse où celle-ci souhaitât me garder plus longtemps. Je devrais donc partir. Bientôt. Quitter le confort dans lequel j’étais en ce moment, celui-là même que je savais ne pas mériter.

Des bruits de pas me firent couper court à mes pensées. Détournant mon attention de la fenêtre, je fixai mon regard sur la porte de la chambre et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s’ouvrait rapidement me laissant voir la femme à l’étrange accoutrement pénétrer dans la pièce de sa démarche hautaine et nonchalante.

« C’est re-moi ! » Dit-elle avec une pointe d’ironie, un sourire faux placardé sur ses lèvres.

Sans rien répondre, je l’observai traverser la pièce apportant un plateau de nourriture. L’ayant déposé, elle fit par habitude les vérifications de ma blessure mais ne partagea pas avec moi ses constatations. Elle me servit alors le plateau mis de côté et, indifférent à sa présence, je commençai à manger les étranges légumes longs et jaunes que contenait le plat.

Après quelques secondes néanmoins, je sentis avec que trop de certitude que son regard restait figé sur moi. Ennuyé, je relevai la tête pour la regarder fixement à mon tour. Semblant alors sortir d’une quelconque rêverie, elle remarqua que je l’observais, cligna des yeux et détourna la tête, fixant maintenant la table de nuit. Plissant les yeux, suspicieux je restai un instant silencieux et décidai finalement d’engager quelque conversation puisqu’elle ne semblait pas avoir l’intention de me laisser seul cette fois-ci.

« Je vous remercie pour le repas Ma Dame ainsi que pour les soins que vous m'avez prodigué jusqu’à ce jour. » Tentai-je poliment, mon attention fixée sur son visage pour y déceler ses réactions.

– Ouais, c’est rien t’inquiète. » Répondit-elle avec une aberrante fausse modestie comme elle croisait les bras et esquissait un sourire en coin.

Bien, peut-être se réjouissait-elle de m’observer et de voir à quel point je lui semblais misérable, à quel point – dans son esprit diminué – je lui serais redevable… ? J’empêchai de justesse un sourire mesquin d’apparaître sur mon visage et, irrité, je tentais de nouveau de lui poser la question que je lui avais déjà mainte fois posée :

« Ne convenez-vous pas qu'il serait judicieux – pour nos deux personnes – que je quitte à présent ces lieux ?

– Je crois que non. Répliqua-t-elle de manière abrupte.

Je plissai de nouveau les yeux, scrutant sa silhouette maintenant tendue, son visage fermé et son regard qui ne rencontrait toujours pas le mien.

« Y'a encore trop de risques pour que tu recommences à bouger vraiment. » Continua-t-elle après quelques secondes, d'une voix froide, ayant perdue la satisfaction qui l'animait plus tôt.

Oui, elle m’avait toujours répondu de manière similaire à chaque fois que je lui avais posé cette question mais pour quelles raisons se préoccupait-elle de possibles gênes ou douleurs que je pourrais ressentir ? J’optai pour un discret rictus moqueur puis répondit :

« Et quand est-ce qu'il sera bon pour moi de m'en aller selon vous ? Demandai-je alors, là encore guettant ses réactions.

– Je sais pas. Lâcha-t-elle avec apparente difficulté, me laissant voir probablement involontairement la tension durcissant sa posture et son visage. On verra comment ça avance.

Je restai un instant à considérer cette réponse plus qu'imprécise, décidai finalement de ne point insister plus pour le moment et retournai à mon assiette y prenant une bouchée de ce qui me semblait être de la volaille, écoutant après quelques secondes de lourds pas s’éloigner.

Mon repas terminé, elle revint comme toujours pour récupérer le plateau cependant, à mi-chemin vers la sortie, elle se retourna vers moi.

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être d'autres fringues parce que les tiennes sont foutues mais ce serait peut-être mieux que tu prenne un bain avant, non ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix nonchalante.

Le seul sens que je trouvai à ses propos fut qu’elle souhaitait que je prisse un bain et je fus de nouveau surpris qu'elle pût être si impétueuse pour ainsi critiquer mon hygiène. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais nier être d'une propreté plus que sommaire, après tant d'années à errer dans les mêmes haillons – et n'ayant dernièrement pas pu trouver de point d'eau où tenter de me décrasser quelques peu – ni d'avoir une apparence peu reluisante, je ravalai donc les paroles venimeuses qui me brûlaient les lèvres et répondit avec une politesse maintes fois pratiquée :

« Si cela est ce que vous me proposez, un bain serait certainement bienvenu. Fis-je en la regardant fixement acerbe malgré son regard fuyant.

– Ok. Dit-elle en acquiesçant d'un court mouvement. Bouges pas, j'reviens.

Pour toute réponse je lui adressai un sourire ironique et elle quitta alors la pièce, non sans avant m'adresser une horrible grimace de déplaisir.

Quelques instants passèrent avant qu’elle ne daignât réapparaître. Ayant joué de mon instrument pendant son absence, je le posai délicatement sur la table de nuit et repoussai les draps alors qu’elle s’approchait de moi. Comme elle déposait une pile de vêtements qu’elle avait apportée sur le lit, lentement, je déplaçai mes jambes de côté jusqu’à me trouver assis au bord de la couche et, de mes pieds nus, je ressenti à nouveau l’étrange matière du tapis gris, je testai la force de mes jambes restées inactives depuis trop longtemps.

« Viens. »  L’entendis-je me dire à côté de moi.

Relevant le regard que j’avais inconsciemment baissé vers mes pieds, je remarquai qu’elle me tendait la main, là encore ses yeux ne croisant pas les miens. J’hésitai un instant. Je me sentais bien mieux maintenant que je me nourrissais plus régulièrement, peut-être cette fois-ci je n'aurais besoin de son aide pour me mettre debout. Mais je n’avais pas marché depuis des jours, me déplaçant avec son appui seulement pour soulager mes besoins primaires… Peut-être aurais-je encore des difficultés pour me lever… ?

Je fis finalement rapidement mon choix, je ne voulais risquer de tomber et me ridiculiser ainsi que de me blesser, je pris sa main nonchalamment et poussai sur mes jambes pour me redresser. Le mouvement brusque me déstabilisa comme je l’avais craint et de justesse j'évitai mas chute en agrippant le bras de la femme de ma main droite. Serrant les dents face à la douleur que ce geste me provoqua, je pris ma main blessée de ma seconde main et m’efforçai de récupérer un peu de prestance tout en me redressant. Croisant alors le regard de la femme aux cheveux prune, je vis ses yeux s’élever puis s’écarquiller pour finalement cligner plusieurs fois, l’air complètement hébété. Ne s’était-elle donc pas aperçue de ma hauteur les autres fois où elle m’avait aider à me mettre debout… ?

« Aller, viens. » Me dit-elle après un instant, détournant rapidement les yeux avant de récupérer les vêtements laissés de côté.

J’entrepris donc de la suivre et, même si mes premiers pas furent difficiles et incertains, je retrouvai l’équilibre et j’emboitai le pas de la femme, m’inclinant atteignant la porte pour pouvoir passer l’encadrement.

Sortant donc de la chambre, je continuai dans le grand couloir au sol de sombre bois vernis et aux murs lisses et blancs. Se poursuivant, il s’étendait jusqu’à un escalier de bois non loin et comportait de chaque côté cinq autres portes identiques à celle de la chambre que j'avais quittée. Accrochées au plafond tout le long de celui-ci, se trouvaient aussi deux étranges formes métalliques entre-espacées l’une de l'autre. Je pensai que celles-ci devaient être une quelconque tentative de décoration et m’appliquai à éviter de me heurter à elles pendant mon avancée.

La femme me guida rapidement jusqu’à la troisième porte à gauche – la seconde étant un espace privé qui servait à faire ses besoins, dit espace que j’avais dû apprendre à utiliser par moi-même – et l’ayant ouverte pour pénétrer dans la pièce – que je reconnu être une salle d’eau malgré les nombreux meubles dont j’étais incapable de deviner l’utilité – elle déposa les vêtements sur un meuble apparemment prévu à cet effet avant de m’adresser la parole, inclinée au-dessus d’un bassin pour le bain :

« Eau chaude, eau froide. » Commença-t-elle en me montrant respectivement du doigt le côté droit et gauche d’une structure métallique fixée au mur accolé au bain et qui se prolongeait jusqu’à aboutir à un objet rond à l’apparence d’un javelot, dit objet déposé sur un support en hauteur, lui aussi fixé au mur.

Sans même me laisser le temps pour une possible réponse ou question, elle continua de sa voix méthodique et prit tour à tour des objets colorés se trouvant sur le rebord du bassin que je fini par identifier comme étant des récipients ou de longs flacons apparentés à ceux qu’elle me servait souvent lors de mes repas contenant de la crème :

« Gel douche, shampoing et démêlant. »

Elle se redressa et me jeta alors un regard critique.

« T’en auras besoin… » Ajouta-t-elle objectivement après m’avoir contemplé. « Y’a des serviettes dans le placard. »

Après avoir rajouté cela et m’avoir désigné du doigt l’emplacement du placard, elle quitta la pièce refermant la porte derrière elle, ne me laissant plus qu’avec la lourde résonance de de sa démarche s’éloignant dans le couloir.

Une fois que je fus certain de ne plus entendre ses pas, je quittai des yeux la porte et me tournai face au bain blanc de bords arrondi et de parois parcourues d’étranges cercles noirs. Je restai immobile et mon regard descendit sur ma personne, sur mes haillons souillés que j’avais insisté pour garder seulement par pudeur et je prenais ainsi, mal à l’aise, encore plus conscience de l’état de malpropreté dans lequel je me trouvais. Lentement, j’entrepris alors de retirer ce qui restait de la tunique mitée que je portais et la laissais tomber par terre. Subséquemment, je détachai le bouton de ma culotte et me débarrassai de l’habit l’enjambant une fois au sol, faisant par la même occasion un pas de plus vers le bassin. Celui-ci était vide comme il l’avait été à mon arrivée mais cela n’avait cependant pas eu l’air de préoccuper cette femme outre mesure…

Incertain, je levais lentement une jambe puis l’autre pour entrer dans le bain, accordant une attention toute particulière aux mouvements trop brusques pouvant me provoquer une douleur indésirable. Suite à cela, j’entrepris de m’asseoir en tailleur dans le récipient dépourvu d’eau puis me saisis d’une des bouteilles colorées que la femme m’avait montrée.

Le flacon était d’une vive couleur orange. Sur une face était peinte une espèce de fleur blanche dont je n’avais pas la connaissance et les mots : « Ushuaia » ainsi que : « Gel douche » y étaient inscrits en lettre brunes. Décidant cette coutume nouvelle d’inscrire de façon artistique le contenu d’un récipient très étrange, je retirai le couvercle du flacon et en sentit le contenu ; Une vive odeur de fleurs et végétaux m’assaillit les narines et, répugné, j’éloignais un peu l’objet. Grimaçant à ce que j’allais faire, je portai finalement le flacon au-dessus de ma tête et versai un peu de son contenu sur le sommet de mon crâne. Cet alors que je me rendis compte que le produit n’avait pas une consistance épaisse comme les baumes végétales pour les cheveux mais plutôt liquide comme l’huile utilisé pour le corps ;

« Fichu huile de bain… ! »  Maugréai-je molesté par le fait d’avoir confondus huile et baume.

Je continuai alors à utiliser la substance jaune caramel en la versant cette fois-ci sur mes bras, mon dos, mon torse et mes jambes. Cela fait, je scrutai mes alentours à la recherche d’un quelconque objet qui pourrait ressembler à un strigile quand mes yeux s’arrêtèrent sur une brosse blanche à long manche, en peu de choses différente à celles utilisées pour laver les sols, posée sur le rebord du bassin à ma gauche. Fronçant les sourcils perplexe, je pris l’objet en main. Que pouvait bien faire une brosse dans un bain… ? Ce pourrait-il qu’elle fût conçue à cet effet ? Tournant mon regard vers la porte toujours fermée de la salle d’eau, j’hésitai un instant puis frottai la brosse contre mon tibia. Je grimaçai à la sensation déplaisante contre ma peau mais très vite mon expression se changea en pure alarme et incompréhension.

En effet, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, l’huile sous le contact de la brosse s’était changée en une substance étrange qui aurait pu passer visuellement pour de l’écume de mer. Lâchant la brosse, je tentai frénétiquement de retirer de ma jambe cette substance dont je ne savais rien mais à mon horreur, celle-ci ne fit que se répandre au contact de ma main. Portant alors cette dernière devant mes yeux, je contemplai horrifié les traces de ce maudit écume sur ma paume et mes doigts. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration s’accélérer sous le coup de la panique et comme j’étais prêt à fuir cette salle d’eau et me jeter dans la première source que je trouverais, je m’aperçus de quelque chose. L’écume sur ma jambe n’était pas seulement blanche mais également en partie brunâtres, comme si la saleté s’était accumulée à l’intérieur. Intrigué, je frottai lentement ma jambe et constatais que le même mélange se produisait laissant la peau propre et plus blanche que je ne l’avais eu depuis longtemps. Fébrilement, je repris la brosse en main et commençai à frotter énergiquement, intérieurement fasciné malgré ma réticence à avouer qu’un produit de confection si douteuse pût avoir un tel effet.

Je me frottai donc les bras, le dos, les jambes – avec précaution – le torse puis finalement les pieds, jusqu’à ce que ma peau en fût rouge, débarrassée d'éventuelles cornes et saleté, évitant néanmoins de faire entrer l’écume moussant en contact avec mes parties intimes ou mon visage par prudence.

Le bassin termina par voir la blancheur de son fond parsemée de taches de crasse mêlées d’écume et je me souvins de la substance restée sur mes cheveux seulement lorsque ma toilette corporelle fut terminée. Portant ma main à ma chevelure, je m’inquiétai ayant vu la réaction de cette huile devenant écume mais commençai finalement à frotter avec lenteur mon cuir chevelu, préoccupé de ce que pouvait me faire ce liquide moussant s’il entrait en contact avec mon visage. Après quelques instants, à me masser les cheveux, j’observai de nouveau ma main et constatai qu’un processus similaire se répétait, je continuai donc légèrement rassuré.

Mes cheveux me prenaient du temps, je ne pouvais en défaire tous les nœuds et amèrement je pensai qu’après tant de temps ils ne seraient jamais plus ce qu’ils avaient été autrefois. Épuisé et découragé par ce fait, je me contentai juste d’appliquer cette écume sur toute leur longueur avant de me rassoir en tailleur.

À présent qu’étais-je sensé faire… ? Je ne devais assurément pas garder cette substance blanche sur mon corps et dans mes cheveux… ? Étendant mes jambes le plus qu’il m’était possible – ce qui était très peu – je tentai de m’adosser contre le bord légèrement trop bas du bain et observai pour la première fois réellement mes alentours.

La pièce était grande, son sol d’un bois vernis auburn et ses murs, aussi lisses que les précédents que j’avais vus, d’un orange pâle. L’espace était plutôt aéré avec pour seuls meubles des objets noirs ou bruns, tel que le rangement où se trouvaient les serviettes que la femme m’avait désignée ou celui où avaient été posés les vêtements à côté duquel se trouvait un long miroir rectangulaire à l'encadrement noir. Au plafond, dans le centre de la pièce, se trouvait suspendue une étrange construction géométrique que je comparai aux autres formes décoratives que j’avais vu dans le corridor bien que sa forme fût différente de celles-ci et, en face de moi, sur le mur du fond, avait été placée une grande fenêtre vitrée, donnant sa luminosité à la pièce. Enfin, le bain dans lequel je me trouvais, encastré dans une plateforme rectangulaire surélevée, longeait le mur gauche de la pièce, laissant ainsi trois côtés libres à l’accès.

Mon observation faite et mon souffle récupéré, je me redressai quelque peu et fit face de nouveau à mon problème. Je me rappelais clairement la femme me communiquer des informations à propos d’eau "chaude” et “froide" selon ses dires, mais qu’avait-elle voulut dire… ? Mon regard se porta instinctivement sur la protubérance fixée au mur comme je me rappelai ses mots et après une inspiration, je changeai de nouveau de position lentement pour ne pas me faire mal. Observant l’objet de métal, je remarquai alors que les deux extrémités étaient peintes d’un unique point de couleur – rouge à droite et bleu à gauche – et étaient montées sur un mécanisme rotatif comme l’aurait été une poignée ou un loquet. Perplexe mais également curieux, je mis ma main sur le mécanisme à ma gauche et le tourna légèrement vers l’arrière.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors : Il y eut un affreux bruit d’écoulement vivace et au même instant, je me retrouvai aspergé d’eau froide. M’écartant violement, je me pressai contre le rebord du bassin et regardais ce que j’avais pris pour un javelot de métal déverser continuellement de nombreux filets d’eau puissants. Après quelques secondes à regarder comme l’eau s’écoulait de l’objet par de minuscules fentes auxquelles je n’avais pas prêté attention auparavant et terminer sa course dans le bain pour finalement s’écouler par une autre trouée, je me dressai lentement sur mes genoux et retirai le javelot-fontaine de son support au mur. Laissant l’eau s’écouler sur mes pieds, je sentis rapidement comme celle-ci semblait peu à peu se réchauffer d’elle-même et en restai un instant stupéfait avant de finalement m’asseoir et porter l’objet à  mes cheveux, soupirant d’aise.

Je pu ainsi rincer à loisir ma chevelure ainsi que mon corps, me délectant de l’eau chaude à laquelle je n'avais pas eu droit depuis terriblement longtemps, puis – lorsque je compris que copier mon geste dans le sens inverse lors de la rotation de la poignée me permettait de faire cesser l’écoulement constant  – je remis sur son support la petite fontaine et sortis du bain, me dirigeant vers le placard où la femme aux cheveux prunes m’avait dit pouvoir trouver les serviettes. Sortant un linge de bain blanc de celui-ci, je me séchai avec puis m’en entourai la taille.

Allant ensuite m’asseoir sur le rebord du bassin, je serrai la mâchoire et commençai à défaire doucement les bandages mouillés et tachés écarlates de ma main droite. Je laissai alors le tissu maintenant souillé et inutilisable tomber négligemment à terre et, agrippant mon poignet droit j’observai ma main saigner profusément. Cependant, cette vision me laissait détaché comme indifférent à la douleur physique présente, et distraitement, je tentai de mouvoir – ne serait-ce que très légèrement – mes doigts endormis.

Tremblante et recroquevillée mon appendice était à mon avis une rare vision de destruction. Au centre de ma paume, partiellement caché par mes doigts repliés, se trouvait l’épicentre d’une brûlure qui avait noircie et grignotée la chair y laissant un creux actuellement dégoulinant de pus et de sang comme un volcan réanimé aurait déversé des couches de magma. Mes doigts, tordus et repliés sur eux même étaient d’une couleur légèrement moins prononcée que le centre de ma main mais les nerfs avaient été irrémédiablement touchés, laissant mes extrémités dans la quasi incapacité de bouger, contorsionnées perpétuellement dans cette anormale position de retraite ajoutant – pour bonne mesure – des ongles noircis ou manquant sur certains doigts.

Me baissant, je pris ma tunique en haillons et essuyai avec celle-ci les fluides suintant de ma main, comme je l’avais fait maintes fois auparavant, sachant pertinemment que la blessure – infectée ou non – ne pouvait me laisser plus incapacité que je ne l’étais déjà. Ce fut alors que je me souvins des autres vêtements apportés dans cette salle d'eau et tournai la tête vers le meuble brun où ils se trouvaient posés. Lentement, je me redressai donc et me dirigeai dans cette direction.

Le sommet du meuble comportait un petit bassin blanc incurvé et là se trouvaient empilés les dis vêtements. Cherchant de ma main gauche dans l’accumulation de tissu, je trouvais diverses culottes et tuniques courtes de confections étranges. Une à une, je mettais de côté les parures que je voyais être trop larges ou étroites pour pouvoir y entrer et finalement, il ne me resta plus qu’une culotte d’un étrange bleu foncé et une tunique pâle à rayures grises. Toutes deux me semblaient de très mauvais goût mais me paraissait tout de même bien plus acceptables que le tissu ruiné de mes anciens habits alors je décidais de les essayer. Prenant d’abord la culote, je l’enfilai et retint de justesse une chute en m’agrippant au meuble, comme une douleur me poignarda les côtes à l’instant de passer ma deuxième jambe. Une fois remis et redressé, je montai le vêtement jusqu’à ma taille et en fermai le bouton avant de prendre la légère tunique à boutons et de l’enfiler – par chance avec plus de facilité. Si la culotte restait correctement à ma taille une fois boutonnée, le col de la tunique paraissait être légèrement trop large et laissait entrevoir une épaule lors de certains mouvements. Après avoir tenté de l’accommoder plusieurs fois sans grand succès, je plissai les lèvres de frustration et regardai autour de moi sans réellement chercher quoi que ce soit. Mes yeux tombèrent ainsi sur le grand miroir aux lignes droites, me rappelant sa présence. Parfait ! Je pourrai au moins constater l'allure que me donnaient ces habits !

M’approchant du miroir, je m’arrêtai avant de me trouver en face. Pour constater l'allure des vêtements je devrais observer mon reflet, seulement voulais-je vraiment le voir… ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu ma propre réflexion ? Je craignais ce que je verrai dans ce miroir après tant de temps… Inconsciemment, je fis une tentative de fléchir les doigts de ma main droite dans le vide puis prenant courage où je pouvais encore le trouver, je fis en un grand pas le reste de la distance qui me séparait de la surface réfléchissante.

Terriblement amincis et affaibli m'apparut alors mon corps. Courbé comme je l'étais pour pouvoir m'apercevoir de la tête aux pieds mon apparence n'en paraissait que plus affable. Les vêtements étaient trop larges et trop courts : tandis que la culotte se fermait correctement autour de ma taille, elle terminait que bien trop tôt passée le genou et la tunique rayée quant à elle avait un buste et des manches trop larges, ces dernières pendaient disgracieusement dépassant à peine mes coudes.

Soupirant de frustration, je retirais mon regard des vêtements peu reluisants et me regardai plus en détails.

Comme je l'avais aperçu au premier abord, j'avais terriblement maigri et cela pouvait clairement se deviner le longs de mes bras et mes jambes – mon torse me restant caché par la tunique que je portais et je ne me sentais pas le courage de la retirer pour continuer mes constatations. Poursuivant mes examinations, je fixai mon regard sur mon visage et y voyait des cernes – apparemment plus présentes mais que j'avais déjà remarqué bien longtemps auparavant – de légères rides formées sous les yeux – elles aussi m’étant connues – et d'autres rides se trouvaient sur les côtés de ma bouche dont j'avais ignoré jusqu’à  maintenant la présence.

Passée l'observation de ma peau – qui je devais le dire – avait pour une fois la chance d’être  propre, mes yeux tombèrent sur leur propre reflet et je constatai avec une certaine surprise à quel point ils semblaient changés tout en étant restés les mêmes. Dans cette glace, ils me paraissaient tellement plus sombres et à la fois plus ternes que ceux dont j'avais le souvenir. En les contemplant, j'avais l'impression de regarder la surface d'une mare refléter un ciel perpétuellement gris et maussade.

Restant passif un instant devant cela, je fini par dévier le regard et parcouru des yeux ma chevelure brune foncée. Elle s'allongeait inlassablement, humide et empêtrée dans de terribles nœuds, traînant en un tas broussailleux sur le sol à mes pieds étant d'une telle longueur que même en me redressant complètement, une partie des cheveux toucheraient encore le sol. Mouvant alors lentement mes doigts dans ceux-ci, je tentai d'en défaire les nœuds étriqués. Ce fut inutile. Echappant un soupir qui sembla plus un souffle discret qu’autre chose, je réunis finalement la masse qui me servait de cheveux pour dégager mon visage. Je me souvins alors d’un détail. Un fait minime et pourtant d’une importance cruciale. Mes oreilles. Mes cheveux à présents rabattus vers l’arrière les laissaient apparaitre clairement, protubérances blanches sur un second plan noirâtre.

Je les observai. Elles n’étaient point différentes de mes souvenirs – et quand bien même, ce serait le cadet de mes soucis – elles étaient au contraire exactement comme avant, aussi blanches que mon visage et – celle de droite – barrée d’une petite cicatrice traversant le pavillon d’une marque plus ou moins horizontale, marque que j’avais acquis lors d’un des nombreux instants de mal fortune de ma vie. Au-dessus de cette ancienne blessure, la chaire de mon oreille se prolongeait un peu et terminait de la même manière que mon oreille gauche : Une pointe douce mais détectable au premier regard. Ce fut cela qui me fit rabattre mes cheveux vers l’avant, colère et angoisse nouant mon estomac.

Je détournai définitivement mon regard du miroir, me sentant à présent amer mais avant que je ne pusse penser à ma suivante action, de lourds pas traînants me parvinrent – d’abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort – jusqu’à ce que des coups résonnassent sur la porte de salle de bain – tout aussi lourds et nonchalants.

« T’as fini ?? » Entendis-je la voix indéniable de la femme demander à travers la porte.

Sans répondre je m’avançai jusqu’à l’entrée et ouvrait la dite porte qui nous séparait, jetant à l’étrange rousse un regard morne.

Il y eu alors un long silence. Je vis la femme m’observer de la tête aux pieds et, arrivée à mon torse, afficher un détestable sourire moqueur et suffisant sur son visage sans féminité. Lorsque son regard atteignit néanmoins mon visage, son horrible sourire disparut abruptement, son expression se figeant en surprise – ou peut être crainte… ? – avant de devenir impassible mais tendue. Un court instant passa encore, durant lequel je me délectai à la fixer dans les yeux, contenant un sourire de satisfaction puis, sans surprise, elle détourna vite le regard, le portant sur mes cheveux.

« Maintenant que t’es fringué et clean, tu veux que je m’occupe de tes cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle alors avec son habituel comportement nonchalant.

─ Je vous demande pardon ? Rétorquai-je entre mes dents indigné par ce que j'avais compris de ses dires. Pour quelles raisons vous laisserai-je même les toucher ?!

─ Pour les couper par exemple Raiponse. Répliqua la femme rousse en croisant les bras et levant un sourcil dédaigneux.

 _Comment osait-elle ?!_ Jamais je ne laisserais quiconque m’affliger une telle humiliation, c’était de _l’outrage_!

Cependant…

Avais-je donc encore la moindre chose à perdre… ? La perte d'une partie de ma chevelure serait-il un fait réellement assez important après ce que j'avais vécu pour être considéré comme une humiliation… ?  

Mon regard vint se poser à nouveau sur ma chevelure. Elle était bien plus longue que je ne l’avais jamais porté et, comme je l'avais déjà remarqué il y avait quelques instants, les cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient un aspect plus sombre que ce qui n’aurait dû être. Celle-ci avait l’air mal entretenue et ruinée car c’était ce qu’elle était tout simplement.

Un puissant désir de la voir revenir à ce qu’elle avait été me prit et je détournais le regard, la mâchoire serrée par l'amertume et espérant cacher ma gêne et mon indécision. C’était complètement stupide… ! Comment pouvais-je espérer voir quelque chose – aussi futile que cela soit – revenir à ce qu’il était après tant de temps passé… ?

« Serait-il possible de les peigner également ? Marmonnai-je finalement avec réticence mais également résignation, la mâchoire si tendue qu'elle me faisait souffrir.

– Oui c’est possible je crois. Répondit-elle avec un haussement d’épaules négligé.

À cela je me contentai d’acquiescer et la femme déconcertée rajouta après un instant :

« Attends-moi j'reviens avec une chaise. Me dit-elle seulement avant de tourner les talons et disparaître dans couloir jusq’au grand escalier sur lequel il donnait.

Je restai molesté à la porte mais décidai finalement d’entrer dans la pièce à nouveau. Me plaçant devant le miroir, je tentai de ne pas voir le reflet qui m’était renvoyé et attendis.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que je n'entendisse ses pas approcher puis, plus tard, elle entrait portant une chaise de bois.

« Allez viens on va voir ce que je peux faire. » Me dit-elle après avoir posé sa charge face au miroir.

Sans un mot, je m’assis, ma main droite protégée dans le creux de ma gauche, posant un regard vague au-devant.

« Alors je te les coupe jusqu’à la nuque pour que tu sois tranquille ok ? Déclara-t-elle après avoir pris une paire de ciseaux dans le meuble non loin.

– Que dîtes-vous ?! M'exclamai-je halluciné, me tournant si soudainement sur la chaise qu'un nouveau pic de douleur me fit échapper la fin de la phrase en un cri étranglé.

– Ok, ok peace Mozart ! Répliqua la femme levant ses mains paumes en vue comme en paix et un sourire moqueur contorsionnait ses lèvres. À quel niveau tu veux que j'te les coupe ? »

Mon regard ancré sur elle depuis sa déclaration, je j’observais et ruminai quelques insultes à mon avis plus que méritées puis finalement me tournai à nouveau lentement jusqu’au miroir, fixai mes yeux assombris par la colère et parlai froidement :

« Le bas du dos sera suffisant. Dis-je simplement.

– Ok comme tu veux, mec. » Répondit l’étrange rousse avec son habituel mouvement d’épaule grossier.

La femme commença alors ainsi à couper ma chevelure de manière grossière au bas du dos avant de procéder à la coiffer avec un peigne à la forme allongée et arrondie. Durant cela, je m’efforçai donc de rester silencieux et immobile malgré la douleur occasionnée par les cheveux emmêlés à chaque passage du peigne.

« T'as pas mis de masque-démêlant hein ? » Interrompit-elle soudainement le silence s'étant installé depuis quelques instants déjà.

Je dirigeai aussi soudainement mon regard sur son reflet et, acerbe, croisai ses yeux bleus qui rapidement, se détournèrent. J'en avais assez de son patois inintelligible, pourquoi ne tentait-elle jamais de se faire comprendre… ? Cela en était insupportable au point dans préférer le silence même après être resté une éternité en ermite…

 

L'entendant soupirer, je l’observais à nouveau – mes yeux s’étant auparavant détournés lorsque je pestais mentalement – mais son  regard ne trouva pas le mien comme elle semblait avoir décidée de continuer à défaire les nœuds de mes cheveux.

Le silence s'installa de façon permanente suite à cela et la femme poursuivi avec sa tentative de peigner mes cheveux. Un long moment plus tard, ma chevelure coiffée, l’étrange rousse coupait avec plus de précision la fin de mes cheveux et, cela également terminé, nettoya l'excès coupé, ramassa mes précédents vêtements faits haillons puis se saisit de mes bandages souillés.

« Viens, » M'invectiva-t-elle avec son habituel manque de révérence comme je me trouvais toujours sur la chaise à contempler mes cheveux maintenant plus court mais ayant bien meilleure aspect.

« T'es pas encore assez en forme, c’est mieux si tu retournes au lit. »

Me retournant, je l’observai un instant silencieux et impassible réarranger machinalement le tas de haillons et bandages sales dans ses bras avant de me lever avec précaution et la suivre. Bien que je ne souhaitasse pas l’admettre, la femme avait raison, le moindre effort me causait que trop de fatigue et tout ce que je désirais en cet instant était du repos.

Elle me mena donc de nouveau à la chambre et je m'assis comme auparavant sur la couche trop courte.

« Restes là, » Me dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur comme elle rabattait les couvertures sur mes genoux pliés. T'as foutus de l'eau partout, faut qu'j’aille nettoyer. »

L'ignorant complètement, je la laissai quitter la pièce et fixai mon regard sur les vitres couvertes de pluie de la fenêtre, pestant mentalement contre cette rousse odieuse et souhaitant guérir au plus vite pour quitter cet endroit.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce qu'à mon grand dam la femme ne reparût, des bandages propres dans une main et la petite coupe blanche contenant l'horrible médecine qu'elle avait l'habitude de me donner contre la douleur dans l'autre. Arborant une moue dégoutée, je la regardai approcher puis poser tout cela sur la table de nuit près du lit. Elle recouvrit avec les bandes ma main blessée et me tendit ensuite le gobelet blanc, ce à quoi j'exprimai mon refus d'un court mouvement de tête.

« Je n'ai plus la nécessité de cela. » Ajoutai-je succinctement avec morne constance.

À ma réponse, elle resta un instant silencieuse, l'air soudain tendue et nerveuse. Elle reprit cependant froidement la parole après un instant, sa confiance apparemment récupérée :

« Tu crois que j't'ai pas vu tout à l'heure ? » Me dit-elle. « T'as encore mal aux côtes, prend-le. »

Pourquoi semblait-t-elle si préoccupée par le fait que je prenne ou non cet antidouleur ? Je lui dirigeai un regard entre méfiance et mécontentement puis cédai, acceptant la coupe après un instant.

Quelles que fussent ses raisons, elle n'avait pas tort : Mon mouvement trop brusque avait réveillé la douleur de mes côtes et un calmant serait la bienvenue. Suite à une autre hésitation devant l'odeur incontestablement nauséabonde du liquide, j'avalai donc en une gorgée le contenu, et remarquai alors seulement que la femme m'avait observée avec une étrange intensité – plus qu’à l'accoutumée – durant la prise de la médecine. Je plissai les yeux soupçonneux mais elle, ayant pris le récipient vide, elle se détournait tout aussitôt et quittait la chambre sans se retourner.

Je restais par conséquent enfin seul et, morne, observai les gouttelettes vivaces peupler les carreaux de la fenêtre en une rythmique constante et – étrangement après quelques minutes –soporifique.

Il y a longtemps, j’avais apprécié la simple action de s’asseoir immobile et d’écouter dans le silence les «  _plocs_  » produits par la pluie lors d’averses. Plus tard je n’eus plus réellement de temps à accorder à cela et après encore, le bruit ne m’inspira que tristesse et mauvaises pensées si bien que je mis bientôt cette activité définitivement de côté.

Le léger martèlement de l’eau n’avait cependant jamais provoqué chez moi le sommeil ou même la fatigue et c’est pourquoi – à présent face à ces vitres donnant sur un paysage gris – je fronçais donc les sourcils en confusion. Je ne me trouvais que bien trop fatigué ou somnolent ces temps si. Cela ne me plaisait guère. Il me semblait aussi me faire moins vigilant – m’endormant d’un sommeil profond et inattentif – et cela pouvait s’avérer dangereux lorsque je quitterai cet endroit pour à nouveau errer dans les rues de cette étrange cité. Exhalant un soupir, je fermai les yeux et me pinçai l’arête du nez entre le majeur et le pouce. En cet instant même, je sentais la fatigue pesée sur mes paupières inévitablement plus et plus lourdes à chaque seconde, cela n’était pas du tout normal… Quelque chose n’allait pas… Serait-ce qu’enfin j’allais… ? Mon cœur manqua un battement …Non. Cela ne serait que trop clément et la dernière chose que je méritais était la clémence. Mais alors quoi ? Pour quelles raisons pouvais-je me sentir si fatigué alors que j’étais maintenant logé et…

Je rouvris les yeux soudainement, sentant la colère monté en moi, colère contre ce qui m’arrivait mais aussi contre ma propre stupidité. Comment avais-je pu ne pas suspecter cela plus tôt ? La nourriture, la était la cause de mes besoins soudains de sommeil !

Chaque jour cette insupportable femme rousse venait m’apporter mes repas et – _chaque jour_ – elle me faisait boire cette horrible mixture liquide qu’elle prétendait être contre la douleur et peut-être était-ce vrai mais j’avais à présent la certitude que ce n’était pas son seul effet.

Furieux, je considérai un instant mes actions tandis que mes mains se refermait crisper sur les draps et que mes cicatrices se rouvraient à nouveau sous cet effort. Je n’avais qu’une envie, quitter cette chambre – même quitter cette maudite maison –  mais je contins ma pulsion.

En effet, si je quittai le lieu de vie de cette femme que ferais-je ensuite… ? Retourner à la rue ? Oui… Je le devais et devrais le faire. Mais ne pouvais-je pas attendre tout du moins quelques jours avant cela… ?

Je libérai un autre souffle saccadé et exténué puis couvris lentement mon visage de ma main gauche, tentant de me focaliser sur la douleur lancinante de mon autre main ainsi que sur le relâchement de mes doigts crispés pour éviter d’être emporté par l’effet croissant du breuvage que j’avais ingéré. Je m’étais que trop vite accoutumé à avoir un toit au-dessus de ma tête et de la nourriture à ma disposition… Aussi, je ne sentais ni l’envie ni le courage d’abandonner à nouveau tout cela en faveur de l’errance et la famine malgré le fait que je ne méritasse pas tout ce confort.

Je me laissais doucement retomber sur les oreillers et inspirai à grandes renfort d’inspirations, d’exhalations. _Ma_ _main_. Portant celle-ci devant moi, je pu observer comme les taches de sang revenaient souiller les bandages blancs à nouveau et, délicatement, j’enveloppai mon membre atrophié de mes doigts, voulant le protéger vainement. De nouveau déjà, mes yeux se fermaient, encore une fois le sommeil me réclamait et allais-je vraiment lui refuser s’il pouvait faire disparaître – même un instant – la douleur ancré dans ma chair ?

 

* * *

 

_Je me trouvais passivement étendu dans une position à demi-allongée et ma tête reposait de côté sur le rebord de marbre lisse du bain. Mon regard figé et vide fixait une pile de vêtements délaissés et ruinés se trouvant non loin de moi. Dans l’eau à présent à peine tiède, je contemplais placidement le temps qui peu à peu passait, les secondes qui une à une s’égrainaient et, toujours immobile, je m’efforçai de demeurer dans le brouillard dans lequel baignait en cet instant mon esprit. La lucidité cependant me revenait lentement, involontairement, si bien que, brides par brides de souvenirs, fragments  par fragments d’agissements, je me remémorai les évènements passés._

_Alors je me redressai finalement lassé de cela et ayant également conscience que je devais trouver autre chose pour occuper mes pensées au risque de les voir revenir inévitablement aux faits récents, cela même que je souhaitais ignorer. Je me mis donc sur pied bien que je me sentisse comme une masse que je devais traîner pour avancer, un corps que je portais distraitement dans chacun de ses mouvements, spectateur de ma propre personne. Avec cette étrange sensation de détachement et flottement, je me dirigeai jusqu’à l’armoire de bois claire qui était – avec un miroir orné et un petit rangement bas où était en ce moment entreposé du linge – les seuls meubles de cette petite salle de bain puis y pris un grand linge blanc pour me sécher. Ainsi, une fois mon corps et mes cheveux débarrasser au plus possible de leur humidité, je me dirigeai vers le meuble bas et y collectai les habits laissés là, à ma disposition._

_J’y trouvai de fins sous-vêtements de coton, une longue culotte brun foncé, une tunique arrivant au genou, son tissu imitant la couleur de la culotte et son haut col pouvant se boutonner. Suite à cela, je me revêtais également d’un grand pardessus au marron plus pâle et au velours brodé de fils d’or, tels motif adornant la coupe des larges manches pagodes, le col cygne, le plastron ainsi que les abords du vêtement, là où celui-ci s’arrêtait à mes pieds et où il se prolongeait en une courte traîne arrondie._

_Lentement, mes doigts hésitèrent sur les petits boutons dorés du plastron comme je terminais de refermer mon manteau mais, après un petit instant, cela fut chose faite et je pu alors glisser des pantoufles conçues pour désembuer en intérieur avant de me diriger vers le petit miroir au cadre de bois blanc et argenté. Là, je me peignai rapidement puis, grâce à des années de pratique, réalisai en quelques minutes la coiffure élaborée que j’avais pris l’habitude de porter : Deux tresses débutant à la base de mon front pour finalement se rejoindre en une seule près de ma nuque,_ _liées par une lanière et laissant ainsi le reste de ma chevelure libre poursuivre son cours jusqu’à ma taille en de légères ondulations._

_Ainsi apprêté, je me souvins alors seulement de la présence des autres vêtements, eux laissés froissés et en complet d’inintérêt sur le sol. Tournant mon regard vers ces derniers, je restai un instant indécis puis, finalement, esquissai quelques pas en leur direction. Prenant la précaution de rabattre vers l’arrière les manches de mon manteau, je me baissai alors et me saisis lentement de la tunique se trouvant sur le dessus._

_C’était un tissu couleur nuit de confection simple, créé pour le confort et la résistance lors de longs voyages ou autres excursions et passant absentement mon pouce en des mouvements circulaires sur le tissu, j’admis qu’il ne me serait plus possible de la porter dorénavant. En effet, le tissu était parsemé d’amples taches sombres par endroits, laissant sous mes doigts une sensation humide et poisseuse, déposant sur ma peau les traces d’un liquide écarlate._

_Je laissais l’habit retomber au sol et me levai brusquement, me dirigeant vers la porte menant à la chambre à coucher. Me laisser aller à de morbides réminiscences était la dernière chose que je souhaitais faire en cet instant. J’attrapai donc au passage ce qui avait été mon linge de bain, m’essuyant les doigts dans celui-ci, puis l’abandonnai également près d’un autre linge utilisé juste avant de quitter la pièce._

_La cabine qui me servait de chambre était une petite pièce dépourvue de fenêtres et aux tonalités claires et épurées. On ne pouvait pourtant pas lui nier son charme ou la qualifier de sans intérêt son sol de bois gris et ses murs pastels révélant leur élégance à la lueur blanche des lampes disposées_ dans _de petits supports gravés prévus à cet effet le long des murs._

 _Me trouvant toujours sur le pas de porte, j’avais vue sur la totalité de la pièce dont les deux extrémités opposées à la salle d’eau n’étaient pas de forme classique et rectangulaires mais plutôt d’une forme arrondie. Je pouvais également voir à ma gauche une porte – donnant sur l’extérieur – et à ma droite, adossé au mur, un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps de velours et de soie blanche ainsi qu’une armoire de pin sculpté longeant près du lit une des extrémités murales rondes. Les nombreux tapis recouvrant le sol de leurs motifs végétales, abstraits ou marins, la finesse des ornements argentés et des courbes gracieuses de chaque meuble ouvragé – table, chevets de nuits, armoire_ _emplie des plus beaux vêtements et parures… – les multiples richesses matérielles – coiffeuse blanche et argent placée contre le mur me faisant face ayant ses tiroirs emplis d’onguents et crèmes, de colliers et bijoux à perles ou autres conque – ajoutaient à la particularité de la petite cabine. C’était incontestablement une chambre ayant le confort nécessaire à une femme Haut placée dans la noblesse et, bien que peu accoutumé aux intérieurs de couleurs si sobres, je la trouvais tout à fait convenable._

_Oui, je ne lui voyais qu’une seule chose, une seule étrangeté que j’avais réellement remarquée : A la droite de la coiffeuse se trouvaient en vérité aussi deux énormes coffres en or parsemés de pierreries aux couleurs écarlates et arborant fièrement sur la face visible de leurs couvercles arrondis de multiples fragments de pierres translucides s’insérant dans le métal pour former ensembles une étoile à huit branches._

_J’étais donc sortis de la salle d’eau et me retrouvai dans la chambre pour constater la présence de mon frère qui – assis sur le lit – était incliné vers l’avant, séchant vigoureusement ses cheveux à l’aide d’un linge blanc._

_« Filit ! » Me salua-t-il avec sympathie lorsque j’entrai dans la pièce. « J’ai crus que tu ne sortirai jamais du bain mon frère ! » Plaisanta-t-il encore, un sourire franc sur les lèvres._

_Refusant toujours d’admettre que j’étais à présent de plus en plus lucide et qu’il me faudrait seulement diriger une infime partie de mon esprit vers les évènements antérieurs pour me les rappeler avec surprenante clarté, je lui répondis par une légère courbe incertaine de mes lèvres, puis parcourus la pièce des yeux._

_Mon regard rencontra alors à nouveau les deux coffres d’or et, en quelques pas lents – mesurés – je traversai la salle et m’arrêtai devant les deux malles, hésitant encore. Sur une des deux était posée une petite harpe en équilibre précaire et, passant distraitement ma main sur la surface en relief du dis coffre, j’hésitais une seconde puis prenais avec moi l’instrument avant d’aller m’asseoir sur le lit, près de mon frère qui à présent se peignait, ayant délaissé le linge sur le lit._

_« Tu t’es coiffé toi-même aujourd’hui... ? » Remarqua la voix douce de Maitimo, le ton légèrement intrigué._

_Instinctivement, je portai ma main près de mon oreille, passant doucement mes doigts sur l’épaisse tresse que j’avais élaborée._

_« Oui. » Fis-je vague et indécis._

_Lorsque nous en avions eu l’occasion dans le passé, Maitimo m’avait peigné et coiffé même s’il ne me laissai que trop rarement lui faire de même et, aujourd’hui, je m’étais effectivement coiffé et peigné seul, sans même y penser._

_« Il semblerait que je sois quelques peu distrait ce soir. » Concluais-je incertain, lui adressant un regard d'excuse._

_A cela mon frère me répondit par un petit sourire mi-amusé mi indulgent puis pressa sur mon épaule sa main, la retirant après un court instant pour se lever et se diriger vers la coiffeuse, s’asseyant alors sur son petit tabouret rembourré face au miroir._

_Le voyant prendre entre ses doigts son tortil 1 cuivré laissé sur la coiffeuse, il me parut soudain revenir quelque peu à l’instant présent et je me déplaçai – maintenant plus rapidement semblait-t-il – jusqu’à me trouver posté derrière mon frère._

_« Laisse-moi faire. » Lui-dis-je alors mes doigts saisissant déjà avec soin l’objet circulaire._

_Cependant, à mon mouvement, il suspendit son geste et me retira le cercle de métal des mains, son visage se tournant vers moi en un angle peu confortable._

_« Káno… M’interrompit-il avec dans sa voix la même gêne, la même exigence que toutes les autres fois où j’avais requis de le coiffer._

_─ Nelyo, ce que j’ai fait de mes cheveux ce soir serait-il un tel désastre pour que tu ne veuilles point que je tresse les tiens ? Plaisantai-je étirant mes lèvres en un petit sourire tandis que je fixai le reflet de mon grand frère._

_─ Non ! Répondit-il déposant le diadème et se tournant vers l’image que lui renvoyait le miroir, dévisageant le reflet de mes yeux, l’air légèrement ennuyé. Seulement… »_

_Il hésita, cherchant probablement ses mots, et mon regard espérant croisa le sien molesté. Finalement il soupira mais je pus déceler les prémices d’un sourire lorsqu’il déclara sur un ton d’avertissement :_

_« Très bien ! Fais donc ce que tu souhaites mais ne t’avise pas de me tourner en ridicule ! »_

_A cela je me contentai d’étirer légèrement la commissure de mes lèvres vers le haut et me saisis rapidement du tortil, satisfait._

_Ainsi, j’achevai les préparations de mon frère – qui s'était déjà vêtu et portait un ensemble au col de tunique coupé simple et de couleur noir, un court manteau_ _cintré porté par-dessus à la tonalité vert sombre comme les sous-bois, le plastron finement brodé de perles et d'élégantes arabesques de fil noir – je laissais à mi longueur ses cheveux roux et bouclés fermement maintenus en de grosses nattes, montrant de la couronne cuivrée seulement le devant sertis d’un petit rubis rond._

_« Voilà ! Avisai-je esquissant un pas en arrière pour contempler ce que j’avais fait avant de replonger dans mon précédent état nébuleux._

_─ Eh bien ! Feignit de s’exaspérer mon frère, un sourire discret touchant ses lèvres, espérant sans doute  m'animer à nouveau. Il était temps, je croyais bien ne jamais sortir de cette chambrée ! »_

_En temps normal, j’aurais réagis à cette provocation en croisant les bras, la mine faussement renfrognée. Mais, en cet instant, repartis dans mon refus de réagir au monde extérieur, je ne me sentais pas réellement d'humeur pour les plaisanteries et je ne répondis donc d’aucune façon._

_Tout ce que je souhaitais c’était pouvoir nager dans cet océan d'ignorance encore quelques temps… Pourtant, à chaque instant, ce qui m’entourait, ce qui se déroulait, me poussait à interagir._

_Lorsque son regard croisa le mien suite à mon silence, je m’efforçai néanmoins de lui adresser un demi-sourire avant de fixer paresseusement une lampe accrochée au mur près de la coiffeuse.  Fort heureusement, il ne s’offusqua pas de mon manque de réponse, quittant le tabouret et réarrangeant une fois debout son col de manteau devant la glace plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité. Se tournant alors à nouveau vers moi, il avait l’air à peine plus sérieux :_

_« De plus, je pense que nous aurions fini par nous faire remarquer de par notre absence au repas. Se souvient-il mi-figue mi-raisin._

_– Peut-être bien… » Répondis-je vague et incertain de la pertinence de mes paroles comme mon attention se détournait complètement de notre discussion et se portait à présent sur ma harpe, restée sur le lit._

_Sans plus de cérémonie, je me dirigeais vers la grande couche confortable et m'y asseyais. Prenant alors ma petite harpe en main, je l’accordai minutieusement, percevant les pas de Maitimo en de petits glissements discrets sur le bois poli, jusqu’à ce que ceux-ci ne s’arrêtassent et qu’un léger poids ne se fusse sentir sur l’autre côté du lit. Aux mouvements du matelas qui suivirent, je devinai qu’il s’allongeait sur la couche comme je terminais d’accorder mon instrument mais je ne me tournai pas vers lui et pris simplement une position confortable pour le jeu avant de glisser mes doigts avec précision le long des cordes et débuter une mélodie simple et entêtante, testant la justesse les notes, me détournant de toutes autres choses qui pourraient requérir mon attention._

_Néanmoins, il en fut ainsi jusqu’à ce que je ne perçusse de derrière moi un léger sifflement accompagnant la musique que je jouais absentement. Je tournai alors la tête, m’interrompant dans la mélodie, et constatai que Maitimo était allongé sur le dos sa tête reposant sur ses mains. Il sifflotait et continuait l'air provenu de ma harpe même après l’interruption et, croisant délibérément mes yeux après un instant, il m’adressa un regard malicieux. J’hésitai un instant entre lui répondre ou tout simplement continuer à feindre de ne pas avoir conscience de mon environnement mais finalement, je laissai mes lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire que je voulais amusé._

_« Il m’aurait plus de ne point partager cette chambre, ainsi je n'aurais point_ _été molesté par tes interprétations impromptues. M’informa-t-il alors sur un ton de plaisanterie et feignant l'irritation._

_─ Vraiment ? » Répondis-je avec offense, à mon tour simulant._

_Nelyo avait finalement réussi à provoquer une réaction de ma part…_

_« Nous n'avons pourtant point le choix, ce navire n’est pas conçu pour une famille si exceptionnellement nombreuse comme la nôtre. » Continuai-je alors avec un ton plus distant que prévu initialement._

_Et mon erreur se fit vite ressentir puisqu’à ces mots l’humeur de Maitimo sembla s’assombrir quelques peu. Cependant, avant que je ne pusse penser à quelque chose pour atténuer l’effet de mes paroles ou que mon frère pût prononcer la phrase laissée sur le bout de ses lèvres, une voix provenant de l’extérieur de la cabine nous parvînt._

_« Prince Nelyafinwë, Prince Kanafinwë ? » Appela cette dernière avec incertitude._

_Après une réaction de surprise à cette présence que nous n'avions point perçue, nous nous observâmes pendant quelques secondes tout en gardant le silence, jusqu’à ce que Nelyo ne reprît finalement la parole comme d'un accord :_

_« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? » S'enquit-il de ce ton si exemplairement plaisant qu'il savait utiliser parfois._

_─ Aran Kurufinwë requiert votre présence sur le Pont promptement mes Altesses. »_

_Entendant ces mots, je sentis ma mâchoire se contracter et, me levant silencieusement du lit, je me postai devant le miroir._

_M’observant alors minutieusement, je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour tenter de les aplanir, puis vérifiai l’état de mes tresses._

_«  Bien nous y serons au plus tôt. » Répondit à nouveau aimablement Maitimo à destination de la voix féminine se trouvant derrière la porte avant de rajouter avec un soudain détachement. « Prince Kanafinwë et moi-même n’avons plus utilité de la salle d’eau pour le moment, lorsque nous aurons quitté les lieux, veuillez récupérer notre linge et nos vêtements usés. »_

_A cela, je ne laissai la femme de chambre répondre :_

_« Non. » Intervins-je peut-être un peu trop abruptement bien que je tentasse de paraître neutre et imperturbable. « En ce qui concerne mes vêtements, veuillez ne pas tenter de les laver, contentez-vous de vous en débarrasser de la façon dont il vous conviendra le mieux. »_

_Il y eut un silence pesant à ma déclaration et j’aperçu Nelyo me diriger un regard rapide avant de le reporter sur la porte close, presque imperturbable à nouveau si ce n'avait été pour cet imperceptible froncement de sourcils._

_Le trouble qui semblait s’être formé finit néanmoins par se dissiper – pour mon plus grand soulagement – lorsque la femme de chambre enchaîna avec convenance bien que s'entendant légèrement fatiguée :_

_« Bien mon Prince. »_

_Puis, après une courte pause ajoutant encore :_

_« Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre mes Seigneurs ? »_

_À cette question, je me tournai vers mon frère et recevant de sa part un petit hochement négatif, je me fis cette fois-ci porte-parole et répondis que non, nous n'avions pour l'instant besoin de rien._

_J’aimais à penser que je n’étais habituellement pas si distant – inconsidéré… ? – même envers les serviteurs, mais je n’y pouvais rien à présent. Je ne voulais pas avoir à penser, j’aurais voulus ne pas avoir à sortir de la brume que j’avais imposée à mon esprit._

_Nous restâmes ensuite en silence, les pas de la femme de chambre s'éloignant peu à peu puis je me tournai encore une fois vers le miroir pour nouvellement m'assurer de la tenue de mes tresses._

_« Káno... ? » Entendis-je alors soudainement mon frère m'appeler._

_Me détournant de la glace, je le trouvai posté à l'entrée, la porte à demie-ouverte, une main laissée sur la poignée et m’adressant un regard contrit. Les lèvres pincées, je lui adressai en réponse un petit signe de tête et il quittait déjà la pièce. Un battement de paupières plus tard, je lui emboitai le pas._

_Sortis de notre chambre, nous longeâmes un petit couloir aux murs de bois gris et au sol tapissé à la manière de notre cabine. Passant devant quelques portes closes, nous fîmes seulement une vingtaine de pas puis arrivâmes à la fin de celui-ci, débouchant sur une porte à double battants que nous empruntâmes._

_Tout se fit alors sombre_

_Nous nous trouvions en effet sur un large balcon suivant la courbe générale arrondie du bâtiment que nous venions de quitter et, de chaque côtés s’étendaient un escalier qui, dessinant une courbe vers l'intérieur formait ensemble de parfaits arcs de cercle dans le sens opposé au voisin et menait sur le Pont du navire, à l'étage supérieur. Chacun d’eux dissimulait partiellement à la vue l’océan et le ciel qui étaient tous deux troublés – l’un par le vent constant qui soufflait l’autre par les nuages s’amoncelant._

_Maitimo et moi nous rendions sur la Passerelle et nous dirigeâmes donc vers un des deux escaliers en colimaçons se trouvant seulement à quelques pas à droite de la porte et faisant de plus en plus nerveux mes premiers pas à la suite de mon frère vers un de ces escaliers, j'entendis les portes battantes s'ouvrir à nouveau et en vis sortir Turko bientôt suivit par Telvo et Pityo._

_Le premier de mes petits frères se mouvait naturellement le port altier et fière, son aura dégageant une sensation de liberté et spontanéité, sa démarche presque féline lui conférant une grâce décontractée malgré sa cadence rapide et insoucieuse, comme il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé des codes et étiquettes liés à notre rang. De par cela, il lui arrivait donc parfois de mettre mal à l'aise un quelconque auditoire, suscitant cependant paradoxalement un grand intérêt chez les femmes._

_Second à sortir de la pièce, les Amros quant à eux, étaient une entité complètement différente. Ils étaient droits et fières, comme nous n'étions tous dans cette famille, mais Telvo se révélait plus sociable et également plus prompt à exprimer ses humeurs – bonnes ou mauvaises – tandis que Pityo paraissait plus sérieux et distant, toujours méditant et pondérant._

_Turko, passant rapidement devant moi puis Maitimo, nous salua de petits hochements de tête avec son habituel air badin, empruntant ensuite promptement l'escalier en un rythme vif et léger._

_Les jumeaux, le suivant de près, s'arrêtèrent quant à eux un instant arrivant à nous et Pityo, prit dans une de ses humeurs pensives et nonchalantes, montra à peine signe de réaction avant de retourner à ses réflexions. Telvo fut donc le seul à nous adresser la parole, nous dirigeant tour à tour un regard aussi incrédule que préoccupé puis  – ses mots étrangement courts et peu nombreux, son regard vague et distant. Lointain peut-être... ? – nous demanda si nous étions au courant de la raison pour laquelle nous étions tous convoqués._

_Bien sûr, nous n'en n'avions que de vagues idées – des suppositions seulement – et nous lui répondîmes ainsi et les jumeaux, Nelyo et moi, poursuivîmes notre ascension sans échanger plus._

_Le vent continuait de souffler et, alors que je montais tendu marche après marche avec mes frères, je tentai de me rassurer. Avec cette forte brise qui soufflait, personne ne resterais impeccablement coiffé bien longtemps..._

_Arrivés à l'étage supérieur, nous nous trouvâmes sur la simple plateforme flanquée du gouvernail constituant la Passerelle ou le dit "Pont" du navire. De cet endroit, nous pouvions contempler l’océan agité et sombre, étendue infinie reflétant avec irrégularité le ciel de plus en plus voilé, par lequel la lumière des étoiles avait peine à filtrer._

_Mais notre attention néanmoins ne fut pas sur cela car, près du gouvernail, à une distance respectable où il était possible de percevoir les voix mais non de distinguer leurs dires, se tenaient deux personnes, leurs regards parcourant de grands parchemins et échangeant verbalement de façon régulière, l'air concentrées et sérieuses._

_L’une des deux était notre père, Fëanáro. Sa chevelure bouclée d’un noir presque brun voletait sans qu’il n’y accordât attention et sa tête ceinte de la couronne du Haut Roi brillait dans la nuit telle parée d’ailes de signes argentées s’élevant dans la nuit._

_Maitimo, les Ambarussa et moi nous alignâmes côte à côte silencieusement – je me retrouvais donc entre Turko et Nelyo  –  puis attendîmes._

_Ainsi figés – mains fermement fixées dans le dos et épaules droites – nous restions de longues minutes à patienter et bientôt je levai discrètement les yeux observant les deux personnes toujours prises dans leur discussion._

_Habillé d'un ample manteau long en lin rouge au plastron incrusté de motifs dorés, Atar échangeait avec une femme brune communément vêtue de brun et vert sombre, ses cheveux noirs maintenue strictement hors de son visage par un ensemble de nattes étriquées._

_Tandis qu’il donnait des indications à la femme à ses côtés, son regard bleu-gris scrutait avec intensité le parchemin qu’il tenait devant lui. Fëanáro arborait une tenue qui me semblait tout simplement irréprochable : Son dos était droit, ses épaules étaient larges et amplement déployées, richement drapées par le manteau qu’il portait, et ses cheveux encadraient son visage tel un fond de nuit mouvant._

_Ainsi paré et posté, Il avait une présence indéniablement imposante. Une réalité qui forçait le respect et l’admiration._

_Tordant nerveusement mes mains derrière mon dos, je serrais la mâchoire et me redressais plus encore si cela était possible, gardant les épaules alignées._

_En cet instant, non conscient – ou tout simplement ignorant – notre présence, son regard perçant continuait de fixer avec intensité le document présenté devant lui et, baissant de nouveau le regard, je me résignai à attendre nouvellement._

_C’est en cet instant qu’arriva alors Moryo._

_De sa démarche constante en rapidité et roideur, il fit irruption sur la plateforme où mes autres frères et moi nous trouvions déjà et, élégamment vêtu d’une tunique de velours noir aux manches bishop rouges carmins ceinturée à la taille ainsi que d’une longue culotte également sombre, il vint se placer à la gauche de Nelyo, moi-même me trouvant sur sa droite avec – à ma droite cette fois-ci – Turko puis les jumeaux._

_Encore nous patientâmes en silence et le vent me paraissait souffler plus fort à chaque minute passée, comme gémissant de douleur et de colère._

_Encore quelques minutes et le dernier de mes frères daigna apparaitre._

_Avec toute la grâce et la prestance dont il était capable, je le vit du coin de l’œil gravir les dernières marches, ses cheveux brun et bouclés laissés libres si ce n’était pour le précieux tortil qu’ils arboraient princièrement sur un front blanc. Et avançant avec constance, la longue traîne évasée d’un somptueux manteau écarlate aux motifs végétales travaillés et aux manches pagodes orgueilleusement portées glissait sur les escaliers – ce même manteau laissé ouvert – montrant en dessous une courte tunique rouge émeraude laquelle était adornée de petits boutons dorés ainsi que d’un imposant brocard de fils d’or sur le plastron._

_D’une démarche lente et ferme, Kurvo nous rejoignit donc et adressa un seul hochement de tête pour nous saluer tous avant de se placer à la droite des jumeaux, ses mains dernier le dos et sa tête droite._

_Retournant mon regard sur un endroit du plancher à quelques centimètres de mes pieds, je m’efforçai de ne point soupirer d’agacement et, obligeant mes mains à se tenir tranquilles derrière mon dos, j’attendis._

_De longs instants me parurent passer encore – tant que je finis par réussir me détacher de l’instant présent à nouveau – et lorsque notre père vint à notre rencontre après avoir demandé à la femme de prendre congé, je manquai presque de remarquer sa présence, Nelyo me donnant fort heureusement un léger coup d’épaule pour me sortir de ma rêverie discrètement avant qu’il ne soit trop tard._

_« Ionnath ! » Débuta soudain Atar d’une voix forte et claire après être resté un instant à nous observer silencieusement les bras croisés sur son torse. « Nous avons finalement accompli ce que nous devions et nous nous sommes libérés des chaines qui nous entravaient ! Soyez-en témoins car vous avez participé à la libération de notre peuple et avez tenu malgré l’affront qui a été fait par ceux qui se déclaraient nos amis ! »_

_Gardant un instant le silence, il laissa le temps à ses paroles d’être assimilées complètement et alors seulement sembla se mouvoir._

_« Nelyafinwë. » Poursuivit-il donc sur le même ton solennel et je levai furtivement mon regard pour constater que Atar faisait à présent face à Maitimo qui, plus grand que lui, avait redresser la tête pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec son regard mais se voyant encore une fois dans l’impossibilité de le faire comme Fëanáro fixait son menton, refusant d’avoir à lever la tête pour fixer son fils dans les yeux. « Yondo. »_

_Je le vis poser sa main droite sur ses épaules et là, exercer une légère pression._

_« En tant que Prince Héritier vous avez prouvé votre force et votre valeur ! » Continua-t-il alors arborant un de ces sourires parfaits et modéré que je l'avais parfois vu adresser aux foules._

_Je vis Maitimo incliner sa tête respectueusement et répondre distinctement :_

_« Tel est mon devoir envers vous, Atarinya. »_

_Je vis Atar répondre encore une fois avec un sourire – celui-ci moins marqué – puis je retournai rapidement à la contemplation du sol devant moi avant que Fëanáro ne se détournât de mon frère._

_De sa démarche mesurée, il passa alors devant moi… puis Turko… puis les jumeaux :_

_« Ionnath ! » L’entendis-je s’exclamer alors avec un ton que je lui trouvais bien plus paternel. Mes enfants, je suis agréablement surpris de votre force commune !_

_─ Merci Atar. » Entendis-je Telvo prononcer, comme à l’accoutumé un jumeau parlant pour les deux, sa voix cependant étrangement neutre comparé à ses réactions habituelles après avoir reçu un réel compliment d’Atar._

_Notre père lui ne sembla pourtant ne pas s’en formaliser – ou peut-être ne le remarqua-t-il point… ? – puisqu’il se déplaça à nouveau et, plus rapidement, s’arrêta face à Kurvo. Piqué de curiosité, je ne pu détenir mon regard traître qui vint se poser sur mon frère concerné. Fëanáro posa fermement sa main sur l’épaule de Kurvo et la secoua chaleureusement, lui offrant un sourire radieux et le regardant avec évidente fierté._

_« Kurufinwë ! Lui dit-il alors et Kurvo adressa à Atar un sourire satisfait, son regard franc comme il n’avait en aucun moment baissé la tête ou le regard face à notre père. Je suis fière de vous Yondonya, vous vous êtes battu admirablement, je n’en n’attendais pas moins !_

_─ Oui Ataryo, vous savez que je ne vous décevrez point ! » Affirma mon frère avec que trop de confiance en soi – prétention peut-être… ? – à mon goût avant d'apposer une main sur son cœur et se dresser encore plus sous les compliments foisonnants d’Atar, réduisant ainsi l’écart qui le rendait imperceptiblement plus petit que Fëanáro._

_Notre père après d’autres mots échangés avec Kurvo revint sur ses pas jusqu’à se détenir devant Turko juste à côté de moi._

_« Turkafinwë Yondoninya, que puis-je donc dire que vous ne sachiez pas déjà ? » Demanda de manière rhétorique Atar avant d’ajouter avec satisfaction après un court instant : « Vous honorez le nom qui vous a été donné. »_

_Les yeux  fixés au sol, il me sembla tout de même que Turko remercia notre père d’un petit hochement de tête et qu’Atar lui donna une tape sur l’épaule avant de partir s’adresser à Moryo._

_Une nouvelle fois encore mon regard vagabonda plus ou moins consciemment et je pu apercevoir que bien que face à Moryo, Atar ne chercha pas à établir de contact physique._

_« Yondo vos exploits à l’épée seront probablement autant loués en Endórë qu’ils ont été critiqués ou tuent en Aman. Encensa-t-il avec modération. Je suis amplement satisfait Morifinwë._

_─ Je vous remercie Atar. » Sentencia tout simplement Moryo avec cette étrange distance qu’il prenait parfois, chose si caractéristique à sa personne._

_Et alors Atar quittait Moryo… et se détenait face à moi._

_Plus nerveux encore que je ne l’avais été entendant ce qu’il disait à mes frères, je sentis mon dos se contracter inconsciemment pour se grandir que plus et j’ancrai alors mon regard sur le sol de bois, lequel était devenu soudainement une source de fascination extrême pour moi._

_J’attendis ainsi qu’il parlât comme il l’avait fait avec mes frères. Mais aucune parole ne vînt. Sentant mon estomac ainsi que ma gorge se nouer, j’humidifiai mes lèvres soudainement sèches et tentai de rester immobile, canalisant les spasmes nerveux de mes mains – par chance – toujours dissimulées derrière moi._

_«_ Makalaurë _. » Brisa-t-il finalement le silence de sa voix insupportablement inexpressive et j’empêchais de justesse mes yeux de se fermer sous le poids de l’appréhensive compréhension._

_Lorsque – de tous mes noms – il invoquait celui-ci, jamais rien de bon n’en découlait et – apparemment – aujourd’hui aurait un autre de ces horribles instants à passer._

_« Vous m'avez servi correctement. » Laissa-t-il entendre._

_J’avais… Avais-je réellement bien saisi ? Était-il – contre toutes attentes – en train d'approuver mes actes… ? Hésitant, je levai pour la première fois les yeux sur son regard perçant durant notre échange et, m'efforçant de trouver cohérence à mes paroles, répondis :_

_« Merci At… »_

_Je n’eus cependant le temps d'aller plus loin comme il m'interrompit son regard indéchiffrable ancré sur moi, sa bouche figée en une courbe désapprobatrice :_

_«…Pour un musicien, vos actions étaient acceptables. »_

_Je restai immobile la fin de ma sentence laissée sur mes lèvres, abstraitement j'entendis Kurvo renifler dédaigneusement et, mes yeux prit dans ceux d'Atar, je les scrutais sans pour autant réussir à y déceler une quelconque émotion. Notre contact dura ce qui me semblait une éternité dans un silence complet seulement brisé  par le vent qui gémissait en colère et malgré l’intolérable prolongation, je ne disais rien n’y n'autorisait mes yeux à rompre le contact visuel bien qu’ils me brûlassent de le faire. Il y avait bien longtemps que je savais que raisons ou excuses ne menaient à rien alors je gardais silence. Parallèlement, ni  fuir ou endurer n'apportait le bon ou le mauvais, quoi que j'en fisse tout était  toujours  irrémédiablement et irréfutablement identique en fin de compte…_

_Lorsque je ne l’espérais plus, les yeux de mon père se désintéressèrent enfin des miens et alors seulement je les autorisais à s'abaisser à nouveau. Atar nous tourna ensuite à tous le dos pendant  quelques  secondes, faisant quelques pas, puis fit volte-face souriant parfaitement._

_« Bien ! » Conclut-il en claquant ses mains pour attirer une attention qu'il avait pourtant déjà. « Ionnath je vous avise à présent de prendre congé comme ce temps ne semblent point vouloir se prêter à quelques discussions frivoles que ce soit. »_

_S’étant adressé à nous tous, il se tourna ensuite seulement vers Moryo._

_« Morifinwë, » L’interpella-t-il alors formellement. « Veuillez trouver mon conseiller sur votre chemin de retour et l’informer que je souhaite sa présence ainsi que celle de la Capitaine immédiatement dans ma loge._

_J’aperçu Moryo s'incliner et répondre un « bien Atar. » puis notre père s’adressa de nouveau à l’ensemble que nous formions._

_« Bien Ionnath, » Nous donna-t-il alors permission de quitter les lieux. « Allez donc ! »_

_A ces mots, je comptai. Un… Deux… Turko disparaissait dans les escaliers. Trois… Quatre… Moryo le suivait puis Pityo… Je me mis en mouvement et atteignit moi aussi les escaliers, descendant alors rapidement ses marches. Lorsque j’arrivais en bas, je me trouvai quelques peu désorienté mais après quelques secondes, je me dirigeai vers la porte du bâtiment qui menait à la chambre que je partageais avec Maitimo._

_Sur le point de pénétrer, je m’arrêtai pourtant._

_Avais-je vraiment l’envie de retourner dans cette cabine pour m’isoler et me dissimuler… ? M’isoler… Oui cela, je le souhaitais mais pas me confiner._

_Me détournant de ma destination première, j’empruntai l’escalier central liant notre étage à la première plante du bateau et déambulai avec un calme Valinorien qui n’était assurément pas le reflet des émotions qui se bousculaient en moi. Les gens me croisant inclinaient respectueusement la tête et je leur répondais à peine en de petits hochements comme ils s’écartaient sur mon passage et bientôt, je traversai le navire pour me rendre à sa proue._

_Là finalement je m’arrêtais et restais immobile, fixant mes mains derrière mon dos pour m’assurer une contenance. De cet endroit, il se pouvait contempler l’étendue infinie de l’océan et absentement, j’observai les petites lueurs distantes dans la nuit, animant les navires de notre flotte qui nous entouraient._

_Malgré le vent, défaisant les tresses minutieuses que je m’étais appliqué à faire dans mes cheveux, je restais telle une statue inamovible, l’air balayant avec force ma chevelure de mon visage ou au contraire la rabattant sur mes yeux sans que je n’en fisse rien._

_Puis, je perçu progressivement des pas approcher de derrière moi. Clignant rapidement des yeux pour tenter de me débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation de picotement, j’invoquai sur mon visage calme et imperméabilité avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule._

_Une démarche calme et sûre. Un visage toujours plaisant, encadré par une épaisse chevelure rousse cascadant en longues boucles. Nelyo m’approchait._

_En complet silence, il se joignit à moi, copiant ma posture avec bien plus d’aise et crédibilité et quelques instants s’écoulèrent ainsi, le râle hérétique du vent – que plus présent par ce silence – résonnant dans mes oreilles, mes yeux de nouveau fixés sur la sombre étendue en colère._

_« N’accorde point d’attention à ce qu’il dit, tu as autant fait que nous tous mon frère. » Me confia Maitimo sa voix ferme mais sereine rompant soudain la monotonie de l’instant à laquelle je m’étais presque habitué._

_Entendant cela, je ne pus éviter de sombres pensées. Tournant la tête vers mon frère je constatai que son attention semblait être elle aussi portée sur l’océan nous entourant. Un sourire amer se dessina sur mes lèvres et je lui répondis sans dissimulation aucune :_

_« Oui tu as bien raison. Nous avons tous fait notre part dans ce qui a conduit à cela. »  Sentenciai-je avant de détourner de nouveau le regard._

_– Le regrettes-tu… ? Entendis-je Nelyo s’enquérir sur un ton incertain – légèrement surpris également._

_– Le regretter ? » Répétai-je sans quitter du regard la vue que je n’observais pas réellement._

_Oui, c’était une très bonne question… Regrettais-je ou ne regrettai-je pas tout ce qui c’était passé… ? Tout ce que nous avions fait, prit dans la frénésie et précipitation… ? Oui… Non. Probablement pas… En cet instant avions-nous seulement eu le choix ? Non._

_« Atar à raison. » Répondis-je finalement le regard vague et les sourcils froncés en réflexion. « Nous avons fait ce que nous_ devions faire _. »_

_Maitimo émit un petit son exprimant son accord avant de poursuivre :_

_« Ce départ a peut-être été fait dans l’agitation et la peur mais tu as raison de rappeler la finalité de notre cause. Justice doit être faite pour la mort d’Haru et, une fois qu’Atar et Nolofinwë seront réunis en Valariandë, Moringotto paiera enfin pour ses crimes. »_

_La voix de Nelyo avait augmentée au fur et à mesure de ses paroles et je savais que, comme moi, ses dires lui avaient remémorés notre grand père._

_Des images me vinrent à l’esprit sans que je ne pusse l’éviter : Haru toujours humble et admirable, présidant aux fêtes et festivals, Haru me souriant tout simplement alors qu’il m’asseyait sur ses genoux étant enfant. Haru couché sur le sol froid de Formenos, son regard vidé de la vie qui l’animait et son corps inerte baigné dans son propre sang…_

_Je secouai la tête et repoussai avec véhéments ces images malvenue et, m’accrochai désespérément à la conversation que je tenais avec mon frère pour ne pas les laisser me submerger._

_« Nolofinwë dis-tu ? » Interrogeai-je avec un inévitable déplaisir me tournant vers Maitimo. « Lui fais-tu donc vraiment confiance Nelyo ? Ne crains-tu point qu’il tente d’usurper le trône d’Atar ? »_

_A cela, je vis Maitimo se contracter et secouer la tête contrarié._

_En effet, malgré les désaccords que nous avions parfois, Nelyo et moi nous étions toujours bien entendu… Jusqu’à il y a quelques Yéni où nous nous étions violemment opposés l’un à l’autre et fortement quereller, notre opinion sur Nolofinwë et ses suivants totalement différentes. Depuis ce jour, Maitimo devenait très vite irrité lorsque je venais à parler de Nolofinwë ou même Findekáno…_

_Il se tourna donc vers moi avec l'air exaspéré et furieux puis, sur le point de répliquer, il se détint finalement, fermant les yeux et prenant une longue inspiration. Les rouvrant, il m’adressa alors un regard conciliant._

_« Tu l’as vu de toi-même Makalaurë. » Mentionna-t-il avec diplomatie, cherchant à me faire entendre son opinion. « Nolofinwë cherche à effacer les griefs entre nos deux familles. »_

_Malgré moi, je lui adressai un regard dubitatif et Nelyo lâcha un petit soupir avant de reprendre apparemment contenance et poser sa main droite sur mon épaule, amicale mais ferme, son regard s’ancrant dans le mien._

_« Crois-moi mon frère. » Déclara Maitimo et dans sa voix était d’une assurance et détermination rivalisant avec celle de notre père. « Quoi que nous puissions rencontrer sur ces terres, que ce soit Moringotto ou ses viles serviteurs, nous prévaudrons. »_

_Pendant un instant, je restai silencieux, pondérant ses mots. Je ne pouvais me libérer de mes doutes mais… Peut-être n’y avait-il pas lieu de voir l’Ennemi partout quand nous partions déjà à sa rencontre… Peut-être Nolofinwë serait-il prêt à accepter le règne de Fëanáro si cela signifiait la défaite de leur adversaire commun, le meurtrier de leur père…_

_J’acquiesçai, l’esprit encore troublé par mes réflexions et je sentis sur mon épaule la main de Maitimo se resserrer en appréciation quelques secondes avant de se retirer totalement. Nous nous tournâmes alors de concert vers l’océan et restâmes dans un silence cette fois-ci agréable. Le vent soufflait plus fort encore et les nuages ne faisaient que s’amonceler au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous nous verrions bientôt forcés de rejoindre l'abri de notre chambre, une tempête approchait…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà c'est enfin terminé XD... !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !
> 
> N'oubliez pas les kudos et commentaires :)


End file.
